


The Proposal

by 13ReasonsInOurStars



Category: yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Movie AU, Opposites Attract, Romance, The Proposal - Freeform, Yaoi, bts - Freeform, movie, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ReasonsInOurStars/pseuds/13ReasonsInOurStars
Summary: When Seoul editor, Jimin faces deportation to America, he convinces his assistant, Yoongi to marry him in return for a promotion. A trip to Yoongi's hometown, however, brings many surprises Jimin's way.Another Movie AU this time based off of the movie 'The Proposal'. This is one of my favourite Rom Coms so now I can love it even more! I hope you enjoy <3
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 56
Kudos: 78





	1. The Deal

The sun peeks over the horizon, which brings a stunning view of Gangnam from an apartment window, but whoever lives there isn't watching. A thumping noise echos through the walls and amongst all the expensive furniture that sits in this high rise home, Park Jimin is running on a treadmill, with the TV on mute in the background and reading a manuscript which is balanced on the top of the machine. He sprints as the clock on his treadmill goes to zero, and then hits a button to stop it from running.

On the other side of the city, an alarm clock blares out and a hand comes up to shut it up. It ends up falling off the bed side cabinet and crashing to the carpeted floor with one last shout. Min Yoongi sits up and looks around to figure out where he is. He is covered in pink satin sheets, and spots multiple framed pictures of the same male model on the walls. He grunts and tiredly swings his legs over the edge of the bed and looks down at the clock laying right side up on the floor. Once his eyes focus on the digital red numbers, he curses and jumps out of bed almost falling over from the sudden movement. Unfortunately for him, he is very hung over.

"Where are my clothes?" He looks around in panic, trying to locate all of his missing clothing.

A blob beneath the sheet next to him answers. "In the kitchen. I think. Can I make you some coffee?"

Yoongi turns to look at the man and smirks to himself feeling slightly proud that he had managed to score a night with him. Soobin is the same model that is printed on the walls, and is really, really hot.

"Sorry, I gotta go. I'm late." Yoongi hurries out of the room, trying to find his own way to the kitchen and spots his socks on a butchers block next to an empty wine bottle. His shoes are in the sink, and he finds his pants on the floor and hurriedly puts them on. "Have you seen my belt?" He calls loud into the open door to the bedroom.

Soobin looks around and sees the belt tied to his headboard. "In here." He unties the complicated knot and Yoongi comes back in the room half dressed.

He swallows a little throw-up. "Baby, I just can't do this anymore." Yoongi hurriedly gets dressed as he talks. "You're just too much for me. And I'm just another guy too wrapped up in his job."

Soobin frowns watching Yoongi frantically run around his bedroom. "Fine. Whatever. Just go."

Yoongi pauses for a second and sits down on the edge of the mattress and locks eyes with Soobin. "Let's not end it like that. It's been an amazing three and a half weeks. Thank you. And you should know that you have the nicest ass I've ever been with."

Soobin can't fight the smile off his face, and feels oddly satisfied by the way Yoongi compliments him. "You mean it?"

"I do. It's magnificent."

"I work really hard on it."

"I know you do."

Soobin smiles and begins to seductively pull the sheets off his naked body, but Yoongi shakes his head 'no' and smiles sweetly. "I really gotta go."

Back inside Jimin's apartment everything's a lot more calm. He pulls his slim arms through the sleeves of a black suit jacket, and walks over to his floor length mirror to make sure it looks perfect and neat. He smiles a satisfactory smile at his reflection before walking away to head into his kitchen. He pours out a bowl of Oats and soy milk and leans back against the marbled kitchen counter still reading the manuscript. His eyes remain glued to the reading as he rinses out his bowl and puts it in the dishwasher. His apartment is very quiet.

He leaves his apartment and heads over to the elevator, pressing the button to go down while he unlocks his mobile phone. The lift doors open and Jimin strides towards the exit and a uniformed Doorman pulls and holds the large glass entrance open so Jimin can walk through. Before Jimin reaches the door however, his cellphone rings as he clicks the answer button and places it up against his left ear.

"I knew you would call!" Jimin starts speaking down the phone. "Now come on, tell me what I want to hear. Give it to me."

Outside on the busy streets of Seoul a cab blares it's horn at Yoongi as he runs across the street. His suit is rumpled and he swiftly checks his watch.

Yoongi then bursts into a Starbucks and freezes when he sees the massive queue standing in line to the counter. It's always like this in the morning rush, but normally he's awake and out the door earlier.

His mind is whirring with ideas on what to do, and is just about to give up when he hears a female voice call his name. "Yoongi-ssi."

Yoongi looks up and spots the blonde head of the girl who usually takes his order. Her name tag says Ja but Yoongi doesn't need to read it, remembering her name for all the times she's served him. She holds two white coffee cups in her hands, and Yoongi smiles gratefully as he pushes past the line and hurries towards the counter.

"You're running late today."

Yoongi reaches out to take the coffee cups, heart slowing down a bit while he catches his breath back. "Ja, you're the best."

"If you think I'm good at this, you should use that coffee cup sometime."

As he runs out the door, Yoongi glances at his cup and smiles at Ja's name and phone number written in Sharpie. "See ya tomorrow."

He hurries down the street, running as fast as he can with the two hot cups in his hands, and quickly squeezes through the closing glass door of his work building. He rushes over to the elevator and notices as the doors ahead of him are beginning to close.

Mercifully, a hand reaches out and stops the doors, and Yoongi manages to make it into the small lift. Inside it is packed, and the co-workers surrounding him look sleepy.

One particularly frustrated co-worker confronts Yoongi. "How long is he gonna make us come in by seven?"

"He doesn't exactly consult with me on these things." Yoongi fires back, not liking the attitude of this man.

"Well this sucks ass."

Yoongi smirks. "Welcome to my nightmare."

The doors close as Jimin crosses the street and talks on the phone. "You've been thinking about our talk because I'm right. Everyone does publicity. Hang Kang, Ko Un, Hwang Sokyong. Hell, Yi Munyol practically whores himself. Know what they have in common? A Pulitzer."

He stops speaking for a moment to listen to the reply through the line before continuing to speak.

"Yes, I know you haven't done it in twenty years, but that's how long it's been since you've written a book this good."

Yoongi bursts out of the elevator and passes a clock reading 6:56 AM and a sign that announces 'Eduplanet LTD'. He hauls ass through a sea of cubicles, and along the way, grumpy employees begrudgingly nod their good mornings. At his desk, he pulls a tie out of a drawer and puts it on without looking in a mirror. Noticing his wrinkled suit, he pulls out a spray bottle from the same draw, and sprays it all over his body, and then his head to help mat down his scruffy fringe. Satisfied, he hurries into a nearby corner office.

Jimin walks into the lobby and continues talking on the phone. Employees avoid him and pile into the elevator. "I'm not pushing so you'll sell more books. I'm pushing because it'll be a crime if the world doesn't hear that you wrote a genius piece of literature. Do the publicity."

Jimin waits for an answer and smiles when he hears 'yes', then continues to speak. "You're making the right decision! Great news. Going into an elevator, think I'm going to lose you..." Jimin hangs up. Never give them a chance to change their mind.

Yoongi races to Jimin's computer and turns it on. He picks up papers strewn about the room, and then goes back to the computer and opens multiple websites and programs.

Jimin exits the elevator and receives an enthusiastic, "Good morning!" From the receptionist. He quickly walks by and gives only the slightest nod.

He walks through the cubicles and nods hello to his staff as he passes, who all look busy on the phone. When he turns the corner, they stop their 'conversations' in mid sentence and hang up.

Yoongi stares at the printer as a sheet of paper comes out. A clock above the door reads 7:00 AM. The paper clears the printer and Yoongi grabs it quickly.

Jimin opens the door to his office, and finds Yoongi standing at attention with papers in one hand and coffee in the other. His office looks perfect.

"You've got a conference call in thirty, a staff meeting at nine, and your immigration lawyer sent some papers for you to sign." Yoongi reels off.

And without greeting, Jimin walks by him over to his desk. "Cancel the call, move the meeting to eight, and I got Feng to do publicity."

Yoongi's eyebrows raise at his bosses words. "Nice job."

"When I want your praise, I'll ask for it. Is Bonghwa here?"

"I'm sure. You want him on the phone?"

Jimin shakes his head. "We're going to his office. Grab your pad."

Yoongi calmly backs out of the office and once he's out of Jimin's sight he runs to his computer and speedily types out a message that sends instantly to the office. 'The Banshee is headed to Bonghwa's office.'

As the message pops up on computers, the quiet office jumps to life as everyone in a cubicle picks up their phone and resumes their imaginary conversations.

Jimin comes out to Yoongi's desk. He notices his coffee cup with Ja's number on it and takes special notice of the hearts that dot around her name. "That's cute. You gonna call her today?"

"What?" Yoongi doesn't know what Jimin is talking about, until the younger nods at the paper cup. He then turns embarrassed.

"Are you bored here? Do you need little distractions like that to get you through the day?"

Yoongi stands frozen, not sure on how to reply. "Uh..."

"You have another late night out?" Jimin starts walking and Yoongi quickly catches up, worried because he doesn't know where Jimin's going with this. "I'm firing on all cylinders and you've got hearts on your coffee cup, wicked bed head, and a wrinkled suit that you wore yesterday."

Yoongi flushes. "Oh. Well, it won't be wrinkled for long."

"You'll magically unwrinkle?"

"Yes."

"You have magic pants?"

"No. I've sprayed them with stuff that will take care of the wrinkles."

"Does this work on more than just your pants?"

"Anything that's wrinkled."

"Buy me some."

"Will do." Yoongi makes a note.

Jimin stops to make his point. "I don't care what or who you do in your own time, but when you walk through that door you represent me, and I will not have your personal life affect you at work. If you want me to think of promoting you to editor, I need you sharp, focused and professional. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Great. Now you're just a prop in here, so don't say a word."

Yoongi pulls the door open for Jimin and makes a face as he walks through. The pair enter Bonghwa's office, which is decorated with beautiful antiques and first edition books. But unlike Jimin's office, this one isn't in the corner. Jimin nods at Yoongi to shut the door and then turns to face Bonghwa. Bonghwa wears a prim bow tie, circular tortoise shell glasses, and the air of superiority.

"Hey, Bonghwa."

"Ah. Our fearless leader and his liege."

Jimin smiles. "I'm letting you go, Bonghwa."

The man pauses, taking his glasses off oh his face and stares at Jimin is shock. "Pardon?"

"You're fired."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"This isn't working out."

"You can't..."

"I asked you repeatedly to get Feng to do publicity. You said it was impossible."

"It is. He doesn't do publicity."

"I just talked to him. He's in."

"But..."

"No more buts, Bonghwa. I've been chief for a month and a half, and this is the third time you've dropped the ball. You didn't even call to ask him. All you had to do was pick up the phone. That's it. Now I'll give you two months to find a new job, and then you can say you resigned. I won't tell a soul, my lips are sealed." Jimin nods at Yoongi and the assistant opens the door.

Jimin and Yoongi walk a few steps out and away from the office. Jimin looks straight ahead and whispers to Yoongi. "What's he doing?"

Yoongi turns around and takes a peek. Bonghwa gets out of his chair and comes to his door. "He's up and about to pop."

"Oh Bonghwa, don't do it..."

Then all of a sudden Bonghwa's loud voice echos out into the quiet office. "You poisonous bitch! You can't fire me!"

The office stops, and everyone lifts their heads up to watch the scene in front of them, excited by it.

Jimin turns around with a disappointed look on his face. He is deadly calm. "What are you doing? I gave you a civilized way out of this?"

"This is because I'm your competition. Because I threaten you!"

"Oh, Bonghwa. You could never threaten me. I'm firing you because you're lazy, entitled and incompetent. I'm firing you because you don't work hard and spend more time here cheating on your wife than working. So if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up, take off that ridiculous bow tie, find a bar and get drunk. Because if you say one more word, Yoongi here is going to call security and have you thrown out on your ass. Are we perfectly clear?" Bonghwa nods. "Good. Now I've got work to do, so if you'll excuse me."

Jimin and Yoongi walk away and speak in hushed tones.

"We need to call the authors and explain what happened." Jimin speaks. "And get Feng's publicity schedule figured out pronto."

Yoongi nods his head. "No problem. I'll just cancel my trip this weekend."

"I gave you the weekend off?"

"It was my Grandma's ninetieth birthday. But no big deal. You were right before, I need to stay focused. Professional."

Yoongi now sits at his desk with the office phone pressed against his ear, explaining to his mum why he can't come home this weekend. He sounds like an annoyed teenager. "Well tell gammy that I'm sorry." He pauses while he listens to his mum down the line. "Mum, he's making me work this weekend. It's not like I volunteered." He waits to speak again. "I'm sure dad is pissed."

Jimin comes out of his office and over to Yoongi's desk.

Yoongi tries to wrap the conversation up as quickly as possible. "I have to go. Yeah. No, I'm not going to do that! No. Sorta. Mum! No. Bye." Yoongi hangs up the phone and turns to look up at where Jimin stands. "Sorry about that. Damage control."

"She tell you to quit?"

"No. No."

Jimin stares at him unimpressed, knowing that Yoongi is lying.

Yoongi caves in. "Um. Yes? But as I've explained to them, after three years together, you're the only person on the planet who can make me editor, so that's the way it is." His desk phone rings and he picks it up, doing his job before turning back to his boss. "Your 10:55 is here. Mr. Guk?"

"Who is this guy?"

"He said you knew each other. You weren't sure so you told me to set a meeting. We rescheduled on him four times."

"Go get him. But he's out of here in five minutes, we've got work to do." Jimin leaves and goes back into his office.

Yoongi mumbles to himself. "I'll charge up the cattle prod."

Inside Jimin's office, Jimin reads as Mr. Guk sits down. He's an intense man in a bad suit. He sits in silence until Jimin looks up.

"Jimin. Good to see you. I know how busy you are. Congrats on the promotion. Read about it in P-W."

"Yeah. Well, those announcements are silly, aren't they? Like everyone who needs to know doesn't already." Jimin has been trying to figure out how he knows this man, but now gives up. "I have to admit, I can't place where we know each other from."

Guk smiles. He didn't expect him to remember. "Three years ago? We worked together."

"Don't have it..."

"Remember 'Dandelion's Desire?'"

Jimin gets excited. "Oh my God, you read that manuscript with me? That book is legend. Without a doubt the worst ever written."

"You think?"

"It was a fever dream! 900 offensive and pointless pages, with like 30 characters, who all has some weird disability. The paraplegic pornographer, and the stuttering scientist? Oh! And there was the asthmatic alien chapter - written entirely in his alien language."

"I believe there was a glossary..."

Jimin laughs, caught up in the memory. "Did you see the pass letter I wrote him?"

Guk starts quoting. "'Your grammar is impeccable, but please do not confuse superior form with writing ability. Save your skills for the office newsletter, you sir, are no writer.'"

There's a pause and then Jimin speaks, matter of fact. "You wrote the book."

"I did."

"You're Donyul Dickens?"

"One of my nom de plumes."

Guk stands up and starts pacing but Jimin stays seated, at a loss. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. You obviously were spending a lot of time writing, I just thought you should channel all that passion into something else."

Guk smiles as he pulls a badge from his coat pocket. "Mr. Park, I'm with the Korean Citizenship and Immigration Services, and I'm deporting you back to America."

"Excuse me? What? This is a mistake. I've lived here since 2005. I'm applying for citizenship."

"You need citizenship now? After the big promotion?"

"Yes. And all the papers are in."

Guk pulls out a stack of papers and throws them down. "Well, my office is going to reject your paperwork on Monday, while we investigate whether your behavior is well disposed to the good order and happiness of South Korea. We must protect our sovereignty."

"I'm a threat to the sovereignty of South Korea?"

"Yes, and unfortunately my investigation will take a while, so you'll be deported while your case winds through the system." He speaks as if he doesn't know. "Will it affect you at work if you aren't allowed to enter South Korea for the next two to three years?"

"'Affect me at work?' I'll lose my job!"

Mr. Guk speaks with mock sympathy. "Ahhhh. That's a shame. Too bad we can't work something out."

Jimin stops looking at his file. It all becomes clear. "Oh, no. No, no, no. I won't do it."

"Do what, Mr. Park?"

"Publish your book."

Guk smiles. He's quick. "I've edited it down. It's better."

"Well then, get it published at another house."

"They all just don't get me."

"All?"

"Well, not all. Two hundred fifty, two hundred sixty-one. Ish."

"I'll be fired and laughed out of the industry if I publish that book."

"I'm at the end of my rope, Mr. Park. I'm an author. Not some bureaucrat who brings a lunchable to work everyday and lives in his brother's garage. You're the last stop, and I'm desperate."

"I will never publish your book. Ever."

"There's no need to make this difficult. I don't turn in your file until Monday..."

"This is blackmail. I'll go to your boss."

"I've spent two years preparing for this day. Don't you think I've thought of that?"

Now Jimin is pacing, while Mr. Guk happily looks on. Suddenly the door opens and Yoongi bursts in, acting like there is an 'emergency' so Jimin can end the meeting. "Excuse me, Mr. Park, risk management needs you right away."

The sight of Yoongi inspired Jimin. He turns to Guk with a wicked grin on his face. "You know what, Donyul? I'm not going anywhere! We're getting married!"

Yoongi has no idea what Jimin is talking about. "Who's getting married?"

"We are!"

"You and him?" Yoongi points towards Jimin and Guk, confused.

"Stop playing around, honey." Jimin is all smiles. Yoongi is very confused. "Mr. Guk is from the KIIP. I told him about us. About us getting married."

Mr. Guk looks at them suspiciously. "You are marrying your male secretary?"

"Assistant." Yoongi subconsciously corrects.

"You are marrying your male assistant?" Guk corrects.

Jimin speaks matter of fact. "We're in love. We tried to fight it. When it's right, it's right."

"And this has nothing to do with my visit here today?"

"Nope. True love. Got it bad."

Mr. Guk turns to Yoongi, who still hasn't moved. "You. Is this true? Are you marrying this... man?"

Jimin comes over to Yoongi and holds his hand. "Of course we are."

Mr. Guk just stares in silence, waiting to hear an answer from Yoongi, not Jimin.

Jimin squeezes Yoongi's hand, hard.

Yoongi snaps out of it and tries to talk. "Uh-huh." His brain trying to process what is happening.

Jimin smiles and snuggles up to Yoongi so he can put his arm around him.

Yoongi is truly afraid, and as he speaks it sounds more like a question than an answer. "I'm, uh, marrying my boss?"

Jimin turns and puckers his lips to let Yoongi know that he's ready for a kiss. The two slowly begin to come together. Just as their dry lips are about to touch, Yoongi chickens out and kisses the hair on the top of Jimin's head.

Guk watches them with a cautious eye. "Five years in prison and a three hundred and seventy thousand Won fine."

"What?" Jimin questions.

"If I prove you're lying, you go to federal prison for five years." Guk takes out a pad and takes notes, and then turns to Yoongi. "You. Do you know what you're getting yourself into? We're going to put you in a room and ask you every detail that a real couple would know about each other. Do you even know his favourite colour?"

Yoongi doesn't answer.

Jimin encourages him on with a thinly veiled threat. "C'mon. Answer. You don't have a choice."

Yoongi doesn't want to do this, but relents. "Plum."

Mr. Guk stares at him strangely. "You mean purple?"

"No. Plum is 'smokier' than purple."

Guk smirks, and questions Yoongi again. "Favourite flower?"

"Tulips. But only when they're in season."

"Childhood pet name?"

"Mochi."

Jimin's cheeks have turned bright red from embarrassment and interrupts. "Are we done here?"

"Who knows you're getting married?"

Jimin interrupts again. "No one. With us working together we decided it would be too much of a scandal if anyone knew."

"Have you at least told your family?"

Jimin answers, sounding a bit too excited with his answer. "My parents are dead!"

The two other men look at Jimin weirdly before Guk turns his questions back to Yoongi. "How convenient. So you're not telling anyone that you are getting married?"

"Nope."

Guk smiles and puts down his pad. "Pathetic. Four questions and I've got enough to send you to prison..."

Jimin replies. "We're telling Yoongi's family this weekend."

Yoongi looks at him in shock. "We are?"

"Yes. We are. We're surprising them..." He tries to remember. "...at his Grandma's 90th birthday party."

Guk frowns. "And where's that going to be?"

Jimin has no idea, so tries to be as vague as possible. "At Yoongi's parent's house."

Guk, however, is not satisfied with that answer. "And where's that located?"

Jimin still has no idea. "In his hometown."

"Sagada." Yoongi answers.

"Is that on Jeju Island?" Guk asks.

Only Yoongi has the answer.

Jimin turns to Yoongi and smiles sweetly. "Why don't you tell him?"

"Philippines." Yoongi replies.

"You're going to the Philippines this weekend?"

Jimin's eyes widen as he processes what Yoongi has just said. He doesn't pause for too long though, trying to not seem suspicious and plays it cool. "Yes. Of course we're going to the Philippines. That's where Yoongi is from."

Guk begins to walks around. He's getting worked up. "You think you can beat me with this B-S story? Forcing your secretary..."

"Assistant." Yoongi answers again.

"...Assistant to marry you and then conveniently telling his family for the first time this weekend."

"I'm sorry, Donyul. Did you not prepare for that?" Jimin puts his arm around Yoongi and waits in silence.

Enraged, but with no recourse for now, Guk checks his appointment book and writes down some information. "The KIIP will see you both in ten days for your official interview. Your stories better match up on every account." Mr. Guk gets right up in Jimin's face as he gives him the piece of paper. "Cross all your T's and dot your I's with the ruse, Mr. Park."

"There are no 'T's' or 'I's' in 'Love' Mr. Guk."

Guk takes his leaves and shuts the door hard.

Jimin goes back to his desk like this is all in a days work. "Why are you from the Philippines? Sweet Jesus, that's inconvenient. So here's what's going to happen. We'll play boyfriend and boyfriend this weekend for your parents and that should be enough for this KIIP interview."

Yoongi doesn't react.

Jimin doesn't notice. "So you need to figure out the travel, schedule a justice of the peace for next week, and get my lawyer on the phone." Jimin takes a sip of his coffee and makes a face. "But first, run down and get me another coffee from your girlfriend, this is cold." Jimin holds out his coffee cup but Yoongi doesn't move. "Hello? Yoongi? Yoongi!"

Yoongi says his first words since Mr. Guk left. "I quit."

Yoongi leaves Jimin's office. Jimin still has his coffee cup outstretched in his hand.

Yoongi powers through the office. Co-workers take notice that Jimin is following him.

"Yoongi, come back here." Jimin tries not to make a scene. "Yoongi. Yoongi." Yoongi pushes the elevator button in front of reception. "Come back to the office!"

Yoongi can't take it. He get's up in Jimin's face. "You shut up. You just lost your 'I get to tell Yoongi what to do' privileges."

"Well, we need to talk."

"You want to talk with me? Fine. Grab your broom and let's go."

Jimin is dumbstruck. The receptionist is shocked. The elevator arrives and Yoongi gets in, Jimin follows and as the doors close, Yoongi shouts out to the receptionist. "Watch my phones!"

Yoongi and Jimin walk in silence through a park, until Yoongi finally decides to speak. "Your plan is psychotic."

"Well I'd rather poke my eyes out than play pretend boyfriend, but this is the big time. Sometimes you need to sack up."

"Aren't youngsters supposed to respect their hyungs?"

"You wanna be an editor. You need to make this happen."

"Okay. Fine. Then if we 'make this happen'? You're promoting me to editor."

"I'm doing what?"

"We go to the Philippines and lie to my family? I risk going to jail? Well, you're making me editor for that. I mean, did you think I'd do this out of the kindness of my heart?"

"You work for me!"

"You know, during my employee orientations, the HR rep didn't mention anything about me marrying you."

"Look, I came to this town alone with nothing. I've worked my ass off for fifteen years and this guy wants to ruin me because he wrote the shittiest book of all time? No way."

"Nice story Little Orphan Annie, but that sounds like your problem. Not mine."

Jimin is stuck. Yoongi really does have the upper hand. "Fine. You take me to the Philippines this weekend, and I'll make you editor. Deal?" Jimin puts out his hand to shake, and Yoongi takes it. "And I'm not sleeping on your parent's hide-a-bed, we're staying in a hotel. Do they even have hotels in the Philippines?"

Yoongi rolls his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm as he speaks. "No. But they have huts. Teepees really. And you have to poop in a bucket. But otherwise, just like the Four Seasons. But with Carabao."


	2. Meeting The Family

Yoongi and Jimin sit in First Class in a commercial jet as it takes off and leaves South Korea behind. The pair have their laptops on their laps, Jimin typing away rapidly and Yoongi working on his work a little more leisurely. 

Yoongi looks up away from the bright screen in front of him. "Um. Shouldn't we talk about what we're going to say to my parents?" 

Jimin doesn't look up, annoyed with the question. "Are you done with the press release?"

"Almost."

Jimin speaks with a patronizing tone in his voice. "Well let's finish big people business before mummy and daddy talk. Okay?"

Dejected, Yoongi goes back to work.

As they they change from a plane to a bus in Manila, Jimin walks quickly and talks on the phone. Still the assistant, Yoongi lags behind, weighed down by both their bags. Up ahead at the gate, a gate attendant announces final boarding to Sagada. 

Jimin gets off his phone. "So what do I need to know up there? Bullet points?"

"I told them we've been dating for six months. We've kept it a secret from everyone..." Under his breath he mumbles, "...and that you're a naughty minx in the sack." 

Yoongi and Jimin make it to the attendant at the coach gate. 

Jimin is not amused by Yoongi's attempt at humor, and with a venomous tone he says, "Don't make me hate you." He then hands his coach ticket to the attendant and breezes through.

The attendant turns to Yoongi, surprised and gives him a look. "Bringing him home to meet my folks. He's flustered." He lies, struggling to find his coach ticket as he's tangled in the luggage. The impatient attendant is getting frustrated and Yoongi tries to ease her down. "I've got it here. Sorry. Guess I'm a little flustered too. Haven't been home for awhile, hope they like him!"

The gate attendant smiles, having heard it all. "I don't care, sir."

Yoongi finds his coach ticket and hands it over. "Okay then. You're a sweet lady. Thanks." Yoongi hustles to the coach as they shut the doors.

Jimin takes his seat and sits next to a well dressed handsome man who is reading a book. He notices the title and the stranger catches his stare.

Jimin explains. "I'm sorry, I hate it when people stare at what I'm reading. It's just... I worked on that book."

"You wrote it?"

"Edited it. It was one of my favourites."

"Well you did a good job. It's great."

"You don't see many guys with that book. You, uh, read a lot of love stories about Roman concubines?"

"My ex-girlfriend gave it to me. I travel a lot for work. I'll read anything..."

Jimin stares at him suspiciously. "Ex-girlfriend, huh?"

Smiling, the handsome man flushes, embarrassed. "Okay, you got me. I'm a closet romantic. But let's keep that between us."

Jimin smiles and makes the 'my lips are sealed' motion. Just then, Yoongi lumbers onto the coach with the bags. "There you are. Give me my laptop."

Yoongi untangled the bags and gives Jimin his computer bag. He notices the book in the strangers hands and comments, "Hey, he's reading..."

"I know, Yoongi."

Yoongi turns around and puts the bags in the overhead compartment. 

Then handsome man turns to Jimin. "Did you two want to sit together?"

"Sit together with who?"

The handsome man nods at Yoongi. "Your boyfriend?"

Jimin points to Yoongi indignantly. "You mean him?" The stranger nods and Jimin tries to set the record straight. "No. No. No. He's my assistant."

The man raises an eyebrow. "You're bringing your assistant all the way to Sagada?"

Yoongi smiles, happy that Jimin has to answer. "Oh, you can tell him the truth."

Jimin frowns. "Well, he's... indispensable." The stranger isn't buying it. "And married. His wife just lent him to me for the weekend, she likes to share, and Yoongi doesn't like to be tied down. Isn't that right, Yoongi? Aren't you my indispensable closeted gay lover?" Jimin shoots Yoongi a nasty look.

He has to go along. "That's me." Yoongi turns to close the overhead compartment. 

"You're awfully nice to bring him first class." The man states.

Jimin nods his head and agrees. It sucks to be Yoongi.

After the long eight hour bus journey, the passengers can finally see the natural beauty of North Philippines from out the window. Sagada is a small town known for it's rice terraces and hanging coffins. All the houses are small and colourful and the rest of the area is taken up by large mountains. 

Jimin and the handsome stranger chat like old friends while they walk off the coach. Yoongi follows behind with all the bags. As they all walk out of the station they see a big banner that reads 'Congratulations Yoongi and Jimin!!' with wedding bells and a graphic showing the journey from Seoul to Sagada. The banner is being held up by a group of 30 people with excited looks on their faces.

Yoongi's mum, Du is front and center. She's a sweet lady who cooked Yoongi a hot breakfast every morning until he left the house. 

Grandma Areum also waits. She's lived a long time and doesn't have a lot of time to screw around. 

When they see Yoongi, they scream. Jimin's face drops.

"There he is!! Where's Jimin?"

Yoongi blanches white. Jimin looks back with eyes that say 'What the hell is going on?'

The handsome man beside Jimin notices the banner and smiles. "That's sweet."

Yoongi goes over to the group and Jimin keeps walking. "What are you guys doing here? What's with the sign?"

"So you're 'just dating', huh? I can't believe you didn't tell us!" His mum chastises. 

"Didn't tell you what?"

This time Grandma Areum speaks up. "We're not saying anything until you let us meet Jimin. Now, where's our boy?"

Yoongi looks around. Jimin keeps his head down and tries his best to avoid eye contact. "Uh. Jimin? You need to come over here. Like now. Honey."

The handsome man sees Yoongi with the banner people, calling for Jimin to come over. Jimin winces knowing the man had connected the dots and that Jimin had lied to him. "I have to go now."

The man frowns. "What kind of sick shit is this?"

Jimin nods. This would be a tough one to explain. "Have a great life." He walks toward the group and Yoongi puts out his hand and silently pleads for Jimin to hold it. At the last second, Jimin takes it.

"Everyone, this is Jimin."

Areum smiles. "It's nice to meet you. Now, do you prefer being called Jimin, or the Dragon Lord? We've heard it both ways."

Everyone laughs and Du scolds her mother. "Mum!"

"It's not like he hasn't told him that he used to call him the Dragon Lord. They're getting married."

Yoongi tries to stay casual, ignoring the heated glare being sent his way from his boss. "Now, ah, where did you hear that? The whole 'getting married' thing?"

"Oh, the man from the government." Du begins to explain. "Guk- something. He said he was checking up on you two. Said it was technicality, because Jimin was from America."

"What, ah, did you tell him?"

"Well for one thing, that you were in a lot of trouble for not telling us that you two were getting married!"

"No. Really. What did you say?" Yoongi pleads. 

His mum sighs. "Just that you were coming down here this weekend. That we hadn't seen you in a while, and that we'd heard about Jimin for years, but that we'd never met him." Du turns to Jimin and takes both of his hands. "The way that Yoongi talked about you? I'll admit, I didn't see this coming."

"Me neither." Jimin replies.

Du picks up some of the bags and starts walking toward the exit. Everyone else follows her lead. "So why all the silly secrecy?"

"It wasn't a secret. We didn't tell anyone."

"Well, is your family just anyone?"

"No, I didn't mean..."

"I should be mad at you two. But, but... I'm just so excited!"

Jimin catches up to the group as they walk ahead. "Uh, is everyone coming to our hotel?"

Grandma Areum turns to him. "Oh, we cancelled you reservation. You're part of the family now. Family doesn't stay at a hotel. Also, we've got another little surprise for you two."

"Surprise? Another surprise?" Jimin is having a hard time dealing with this one.

Yoongi looks back at Jimin. "He's not good with surprises."

"I'm really not good with surprises."

Du stops, Sagada coach station is very small, so they are already outside by all the cars parked in the loading zone. Du and Areum excitedly look at each other. "Well you two...

"...you're getting married this weekend!" Areum finishes. 

Both Jimin and Yoongi speak at the same time. "What?"

Areum continues to talk. "The whole kit and caboodle."

Jimin gives both these women a look that says 'what are you talking about?' 

Du smiles. "When Guk told us you were getting married... we also found out that both of you parents passed Jimin."

"God rest their souls." Areum interrupts.

"And since you don't have any family..."

"Or friends..." Areum interrupts again.

"...We decided to give you a wedding. just like ours." Du finishes.

Grandma Areum smiles. "Engagement party tonight..."

"...and the wedding tomorrow at midnight." Du and Areum wait to see what Jimin thinks.

"Are you witches?" 

Areum laughs. "Just quaint. During the solstice it's good luck. It's a Filipino thing."

"We've planned everything."

Jimin isn't sold, so Grandma Areum goes for the clincher. "I'm old, Jimin. I don't have much time left. Yoongi lives so far away, and I never see him. Now I find out he's getting married, and I have a chance to see my one grandchild's wedding day. It's a dream come true. Please let me see Yoongi get married before I die. Please."

There's a long pause. Yoongi doesn't know what Jimin is going to say. Jimin doesn't even know what he's is going to say. Finally, he goes to speak, but can only get out two big thumbs up. The crowd cheers.

A procession of cars makes it's way through town. Du and Areum sit in the front of a truck, all smiles. Jimin and Yoongi sit as far away from each other as possible in the backseat of the extended cab. 

Jimin tries to get Yoongi's attention, but he's looking out the window. Finally he pinches him and Yoongi jumps. He gives Jimin a 'what did you do that for' look.

"The Dragon Lord!?" Jimin mouths, and Yoongi just shrugs.

Jimin doesn't have long to dwell on it however and Grandma Areum starts talking. "To tell you the truth, we had a lot of the plans made already for my birthday. Just a few changes here and there, and we made this weekend a wedding."

Jimin stares at Yoongi. "I'm a lucky man." Jimin does his best to smile.

The cars park in a lot in the middle of nowhere, near a small dock. Everyone gets out of the cars and starts walking to the ocean. 

Jimin is confused. "I'm not getting out of this car until you tell me where we're going."

"Come on, it'll be okay. I promise." Yoongi points to a small island about a mile away. 

Yoongi climbs out of the vehicle and Jimin slowly follows after, apprehensively looking over to the water. He manages to catch up to Yoongi and smacks him on the arm. "You know I can't swim."

Yoongi stares at Jimin like he's stupid then walks away. "Hence the boat."

Everyone rides on a 75 foot yacht. Lots of polished wood and chrome. Someone passes out beers on board, and the mood is festive. 

Jimin takes a look around at the surreal scene. "Who are you people?"

Yoongi lets Jimin wonder.

The ship docks and Jimin gets his first glimpse of the Min Estate. It sits above the rest of the wooden island and is as tasteful as a 15 bedroom Filipino mansion can be. 

Yoongi's father, Gook waits on the dock. He is a large, intimidating man with pure white hair and a wrinkled face. Once his family come closer to him, he skips past his wife and step mother, even his son who he hasn't seen in three years and instead heads straight towards Jimin. "So you must be Jimin. We've heard a lot about you. All of it bad."

Jimin tentatively walks off the yacht in his none practical dress shoes. 

"I mean, I almost shit myself when I hears he was marrying the devil man."

"I thought I was the dragon lord?"

"Either way."

Yoongi steps off the boat and towards his father. "Hey dad." He shakes his father's hand. It's a little stiff.

"Welcome home. Good to see ya."

"You too."

"Been a while."

"Yeah. You'd think you could make it to the coach station to mark the occasion." Yoongi frowns.

Grandma Areum interrupts. "Help him with the bags, Gook." She then turns to Yoongi and Jimin. "Let's get you two settled." As Yoongi and Jimin move towards the house, Areum shoots Gook a look that says 'be nice'. 

The house is decked out in sheik Filipino decor. Somehow, it makes wicker furniture and tribal ornaments look good. Everything is very homey and Jimin is a little awe struck. 

"We'll show you around later." Areum smirks, looking at Jimin's face as he takes it all in.

"Uh huh."

Out of nowhere, a small Aspin puppy startles Jimin and jumps up on him.

"Baldev! Down! No!" Du pulls the dog off Jimin and pushes him toward the kitchen. 

Jimin tries to take it in stride and make small talk. "What a great name. Baldev is is Hindi yes?."

"Oh. Well, this Baldev's got epididymitis." Du makes two big circles with her pointer fingers to illustrate how Baldev really got his name.

Not understanding, Jimin looks over at Baldev as he walks away, and by his shocked reaction, it's clear he now understands that this puppy Aspin is an anatomic marvel.

"No one on the island wanted him when he was born." Du begins to explain. "We figured he deserved a home."

All of a sudden, Yoongi's father appears carrying some of the luggage. "And don't let him outside, or the eagles will snatch him."

"C'mon dad..." Yoongi scolds.

"I mean it. They come out of that rehabilitation center mean. And hungry."

Yoongi turns to Jimin. "Don't listen to him, Jimin."

They then follow Du upstairs and she opens a door for Yoongi and Jimin. "You'll be sleeping here." The room is beautiful, right out of a magazine. "Bathroom is there, all the towels are in the cupboard by the bed. Just let me know if you need anything."

Jimin smiles and looks around the nicely decorated room. "Thank you. Where's Yoongi's room?"

"Oh, we took down his 'shrine' years ago. And don't worry, I'm under no illusion that you two haven't slept in the same bed before. Yoongi can sleep here too."

"Oh, let's not upset Grandma Areum." Jimin tries his hardest to get out of it.

But Du just smiles. "It was her idea. Anything to make her grandson happy." 

Jimin glances behind Du to where Yoongi stands, but he just shrugs his shoulders being no help what-so-ever.

So Jimin plasters on a fake smile, and pretends he is okay with this situation. "Great. You know, I've gotten used to his breathing at night."

"I thought so dear." Du leaves and shuts the door. 

Jimin reverts back to his old self. "I'm about 15 seconds from killing myself."

"Calm down." Yoongi rolls his eyes at Jimin's over reaction.

"What is going on here?"

"Hell if I know."

"You had no idea they knew about us getting married?"

"You think I'd bring you here if I did?"

"Well, we just gotta tell them."

Yoongi looks at Jimin incredulously. "Tell them what?"

"Tell them the truth. About us."

Yoongi shakes his head, not believing what he's hearing. "Wrong answer. No way."

"What do you mean no way? This is crazy?"

"No, crazy was lying to the federal officer."

"Well I don't like this."

"Well I'm not making my Gammy an accomplice to a Class C felony! For one second could you not be so selfish?"

"Selfish?"

"Yeah, you know, that thing you do where you only worry about yourself every second of every day?"

"How is it selfish to tell the truth?"

Yoongi sighs, his patience wearing thin. "Look. We're awful, awful people. In the last forty eight hours, we've lied to... everyone. We need to protect the people downstairs. We can't ask these good, decent, not awful people to lie for us. Let's keep the darkside to ourselves."

Jimin takes a second to make up his mind. "Fine. But if we do this, you need to stop lying to me."

"What have I lied to you about?"

"Why did you tell me you were poor?"

"I never said that."

"Well, you never told me you were rich."

"When does that come up?"

"I don't know, how about, 'Hi, my name is Yoongi, I'm an Filipino titan of industry.'"

Yoongi scoffs. "Okay, first of all I'm not Filipino, I'm Korean. My family just lives here because they like it. And second of all, maybe I didn't tell you because you would have fired me if you knew."

Jimin frowns. "No I wouldn't."

"Come on! You're always yammering on about your scrappy childhood, and how you fought for those dance scholarships, and how the rich kids made fun of you in prep school for working in the kitchen. You're totally anti-rich."

"I'm not anti-rich."

"Oh yes you are! And you know what makes it worse? You have money!"

"I earned..."

"...every penny I have. Blah, blah, blah. You need new material."

Jimin growls. "Hey. Watch it. You're still my assistant."

"You were going to promote me anyway."

"Sure of that?"

"Nope. Not at all."

Jimin takes a look at himself in the mirror. "Well, come on. If we're going to do this, we might as well put on a show."

Downstairs, the engagement party is in full swing. The starched wait staff stands out in the crowd, because the raucous party-goers are all dressed in loose fitting clothing, with the older people wearing traditional clothing. 

Most of the women have bob-length hair or have it tied back into a braided bun on the back of their heads, and almost all the men have shaggy hair and beards. Like the house, the party is first-class. The plants look green, and champagne is served on silver trays, and the buffet overflows with salmon and king crab. 

Jimin works the crowd like a pro and holds court with some well wishers, Yoongi's parents, and Baldev. "I went to Union college in upstate Seoul. It's a small liberal arts school that no one has ever heard of." Yoongi comes to the group and hands Jimin a drink. Jimin looks down at in and then looks back up at Yoongi. "Lime?"

"Be right back." Yoongi leaves to fetch lime wedges. 

Yoongi's father elbows his wife in the side, "What was that?" 

Somebody in the crowd talks, turning Jimin's attention to them. "How long have you been with your company?"

"Since I graduated college."

Yoongi comes back with the lime and Jimin takes it but doesn't say thank you. "He's been there since he was nineteen."

"Nineteen? Wow. That's how long?" Gook asks, shocked.

Jimin shakes his head. "Oh, who's counting..."

Gook, could let it go, but wants to push him. "No. How many years is that? Exactly."

Jimin gives Gook the slightest look. "Well, let me see. That would be five or six years. Exactly."

"I was never good with big numbers. That makes you... twenty three now?"

"Just turned twenty four. Born on October 13th. I'm a Libra." Gook and Jimin give each other a smile, and the Jimin turns to Yoongi. "I need some protein."

"There's some salmon." Yoongi replies, but Jimin shakes his head no. "Crab?" This time Jimin nods yes, and Yoongi steps away to find a waiter.

Gook watches his son do Jimin's bidding. "Keep him on a short leash, huh? Does he roll over when you whistle?"

Du hits her husband. "He's just being a good host."

Yoongi comes right back with a waiter in tow. For Gook's benefit, Jimin makes a point to thank Yoongi. "Thank you, honey. You're being so sweet."

Yoongi is surprised, but remembers they're supposed to be a couple. "Uh, sure. Honey."

Another stranger in the crowd speaks up this time. "So you just got some big promotion?"

Jimin smiles, proud. "I'm editor in chief now."

Yoongi tenderly puts his arm around Jimin, beaming. "I'm so proud of my boy."

From behind them, a melodic, ethereal voice interrupts. "Editor in chief? You're marrying up, Yoongi."

Everyone turns around to find Tong Gab-Do. He is like the Lee Joon-Gi from Moon Lovers - attractive and manly. Adding insult to injury, he is very tall and muscular. 

"Gab!?" Yoongi snaps his arm back, hitting Jimin in the head, and spilling his tonic water on his shirt. He doesn't even notice what he's done, and leaves Jimin. Jimin's peeved.

"What are you? What are you doing here?" Yoongi appears flustered.

"Your dad made me come."

"From Busan?" 

Gab-Do laughs. The group watches these two see each other for the first time in years. There is instant chemistry, and Yoongi has forgotten about Jimin completely. 

"No. I live here now."

"You what?"

"I moved back about six months ago. I'm teaching second grade. At Peachie's."

"Did your husband move up here too?"

"Uh, no. I, ah, got divorced."

"Oh my God. I'm sorry."

"Me too. But hey, we're being rude, I wanna meet the groom." Gab-do leaves Yoongi and goes over to Jimin. "Hi, I'm Gab-Do. But call me Gab."

Jimin stares. "You're a Gab-Do?"

"A family name from hell."

"I'm sure it's been a curse."

Mr. Min interrupts the greeting. "Gab and Yoongi were quite the item in high school."

Gab-Do instantly dismisses Gook's reminiscence. "Oh please. Ancient history."

"Feels like yesterday to me."

Gab-Do ignores Yoongi's father and focuses on Jimin. "So tell me everything. I hear it wasn't exactly love at first sight?"

Jimin chuckles, nervously. "Not exactly..."

Grandma Areum speaks. "Now Yoongi, what I want to know is how you proposed."

This grabs the group's full attention. Everyone loves to hear a story like this.

"Well..." Yoongi hasn't recovered from seeing Gab-Do. "Uh, uh, um, I..."

"Yeah. How did you pop the question?" Gook asks snidely. 

Yoongi is a deer in the headlights. This is getting ugly. 

Jimin sees that Yoongi is going to crumble, and steps in. "Can I tell this one, honey?"

"Uh. Sure."

So Jimin begins. "I'm an early, early riser and go for a run everyday. Well, it was out six month anniversary and I was out for my normal jog in the park, when who do I see in a horse drawn carriage, wearing a tux, and waiting for me halfway through my run? Yoongi! So I ran up to the carriage and asked him what was going on, and he put his finger to his lips and says, 'shhhh.' So there I am in my jogging clothes, next to the most handsome man in the world - have you seen him in a tux? - riding like a sweaty prince and smiling ear to ear. Couple minutes later, we arrive at Southside Parlor. Best part, we're the only people in the place because Yoongi got them to open up early. Well, we go to our table, sit down, and just as the sun starts to peek above the trees, this beautiful man gets down on one knee, and says 'I didn't want one more sunrise to go by without you knowing that you are the light of my life, and that I would be the luckiest man in the world if you would be my husband. Park Jimin, will you marry me?'" The group is silent, waiting for the clincher. "I said yes." The group gives a collective 'ahh'. 

Grandma Aerum takes both Jimin and Yoongi by the hand. "You are a good boy, Yoongi, and you make me very proud. I love you, Yoonie."

"I love you too, Grandma." 

Grandma hugs the couple and everyone smiles except Gook and Gab-Do.

"So did this happen before of after the KIIP agent came sniffing around?" Yoongi's father questions, annoyed.

Du glares at him. "What is wrong with you? I'm sorry, Jimin."

Jimin doesn't miss a beat. "Oh please. I'd wonder too. Honestly, my lawyers have been dealing with all of this. When you told us at the airport it was the first time I'd heard about it. I'm so embarrassed."

Du looks at Jimin with kindness. "Don't be, dear. Gook's just an ass." 

While Yoongi's mother apologizes, Jimin gives Yoongi a little wink that says 'I've got this under control'. The moment is interrupted when Yoongi pulls out a ringing cellphone. He takes a step back and answers quietly so no one can hear. 

"Park Jimin's phone." There's a pause before Yoongi speaks again. "One second please." Yoongi comes back to the group and hands Jimin the phone. "It's our friend, Feng." Yoongi's tone let's Jimin know that there is a problem. 

"Excuse me, I'll just be a second." Jimin takes the phone and exits out French glass doors that lead to the backyard. He leaves the door open, and doesn't notice Baldev follow him outside.

Jimin goes far away from the house so no one can hear. Baldev follows him all the way, but Jimin doesn't see him.

"Don't be a cliche, Feng. Don't be the wishy washy writer who changes his mind every two seconds." Jimin finally notices Baldev, but ignores him. The dog starts yapping to get attention. Jimin walks away, but Baldev continues barking. Annoyed, he gets down face to face with the puppy and puts the phone against his chest so Feng doesn't hear. "Sit and be quiet!" Baldev sits and pouts, and Jimin walks away and puts the phone back to his ear. "I fired Bonghwa because he didn't have your best interest in mind. Our job is to help you succeed. He wasn't doing that."

Jimin continues to listen to his writer whine, when he notices an eagle soaring in circles abover him and Baldev. Not sure what to think, he looks back at Baldev and sees him peacefully in the grass. He then looks up and sees the eagle is gone. Jimin shakes his head, looks back at Baldev when - WHOOSH! The eagle snatches Baldev by the scruff of the neck, and takes off. Jimin jumps. There is no one to help, so he chases after the dog and eagle. He stays calm on the phone. "Could you hold on just a second?"

With no other option, Jimin throws his cellphone and hits the eagle suspended 20 feet above him. The eagle drops the dog and Jimin manages to catch him. Baldev looks frightened. 

Tucking Baldev away like a furry football, he runs to his phone and picks it up. "Sorry, dropped my phone." Jimin looks up and sees that the eagle has resumed flying in circles above him. He decides to wrap up the call quick and get back to the house. "Feng, I don't want to see you on anything. But know this. This book is your legacy..." Jimin looks up and sees the eagle dive towards him and Baldev again. He runs. "...and-I-I think-you-should-be-the-one-to-introduce-your-legacy-to-the-world. Call me-tomorrow-with-your-decision. My-phone-is-always-on. Talk-to-you-soon." 

The eagle bears down on them with talons out. Just as the eagle is about to strike, Jimin sticks out his hand with the phone to fend back the eagle. To his surprise, the bird grabs Jimin's phone and flies off. 

Jimin freaks.

Panicked, he takes Baldev in both hands and puts him up to the eagle as an offering. "Take the dog! Take the dog!"

Inside the elegant party carries on. 

"Where's Jimin? We need to go." Du questions. 

"Go where?" Yoongi asks, confused. 

"It's a surprise. We'll go into town and you stay here. I told you, we've planned everything."

"Um. He's outside." 

Du and Yoongi turn around and look our a picture window. They see Jimin running with Baldev above his head.

"Oh that's sweet, he's playing with my Baldev." Du coos. 

The eagle has gone, but Jimin is still running with the dog trying to bait it back. "This is a delicious dog, Mr. Eagle. C'mon, bring back the phone."

Yoongi calls out from the house. "What are you doing?"

"The eagle took my phone." Jimin pants.

Yoongi stares at Jimin like he's insane. "Are you drunk?"

"Your dad was right! The eagle tried to take the dog, so I saved it, then it came back and took my phone." Jimin is out of breath, but Yoongi manages to understand him enough.

"Did the dingo eat your baby, too?"

"Feng's going to call me on that phone. I need it!"

"Relax. I've got your information back up on the laptop. I'll just get you a new phone and keep the number. No problem." 

"Oh."

"Now come on. You're going somewhere with my mum and the girls."

Jimin quickly sobers up. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You want a new phone? You're going."


	3. Naked Accidents

The Coco bar is a classic Filipino bar, decorated with lots of green plants and strings of neon lights. But tonight most of the patrons are women, with a few men sat by the bar or on the outside chairs. Everybody there is cheering for an oiled, toned, and bearded man in a tiny thong who gyrates to the beat of Prince's 'Sexy Motherfucker'. On stage with the dancer, Jimin tries not to look miserable in his novelty.

"Work it Heath!" Yoongi's mother, Du calls out. 

Gab-Do is there too, watching the show in amusement. "Is that a salmon down your pants?" 

The room laughs as Heath works his crotch millimeters away from Jimin's face. 

Jimin remains straight faced however. "Definitely not a salmon." 

The audience encourage Heath on as he moves Jimin's hands to his wiggling ass and gives him a feel. Jimin can't help but give an embarrassed smile. Finally, the song ends and Heath goes into the splits. Thrilled, the room gives him a standing ovation. Jimin plays along and gives Heath a kiss on the cheek, ready to get off the stage, but the exotic dancer stops him by grabbing his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. I was just the warm up." Heath sits Jimin down, and blindfolds him with a scarf.

"What's going on?"

"Just sit there dear." Grandman Areum encourages. 

The MC talks through a microphone, and Jimin jumps at the sudden loud voice not knowing it was coming as he couldn't see a thing. "Don't be shy people, tip well and often, show Heath how much you appreciate his assets! And now... Rosito!"

The room goes silent as a middle aged man comes to the stage. He has a pot belly, threadbare thong and a thin mustache. Rosito's dance has a Latin theme to it, and he's very good at it. 

Jimin is oblivious. "What's that smell?" Jimin finally takes off his blindfold, and finds Rosito about an inch away from his face. He screams falling out of his chair, frightening the new dancer. After the initial scare Rosito composes himself and wags his finger at Jimin's naughty behaviour. 

"You are a naughty devil." Rosito gets to work on another part of the stage, and when he turns, Jimin jumps off the platform and joins the audience. 

"Good lord."

"Rosito was the only male dancer on the island for years. No one has the heart to tell him to hang it up." Areum explains to a startled Jimin.

"Want me to do it?"

"Thank you dear, but let's keep it our secret."

Back at the Min estate, there is about twenty men gathered, wearing short sleeves and hitting golf balls into the ocean. Green pontoon rafts bob in the water, made up to look like golf greens. Golf balls are stacked in pyramid formations at every hitting area. Yoongi comes down from the house to join the group and sees his father joking with Mr. Mendoza - a good natured, sixty year old man - as they hit balls. 

"...Yeah, Du found these eco-balls that dissolve in the water." Gook explains to the older man.

"How does she come up with this shit?"

"She just does. I stopped trying to figure out how."

Gook and Mr. Mendoza sees Yoongi coming their way. Mr. Mendoza yells at Yoongi like the old family friend he is, joking. "I'm mad at you, son!"

Yoongi smiles as he comes over to them. "Why's that, Mr. Mendoza?"

"You fly down here and don't call me?"

"Sorry about that."

"What good is me owning an airline if I can't give you free tickets?"

"You're right. Don't know what I was thinking..."

"Damn, straight. Don't let it happen again!" He hands Yoongi a golf club. "Here, you take over. This game is for pussies, I'm getting a drink." Mr. Mendoza leaves, and Yoongi and his father are left alone with one another for the first time. Things are awkward between father and son, and Yoongi begins hitting balls to avoid conversation.

Gook finally makes small talk. "Mendoza's stepping down in January. He's, uh, handing things over to Manny."

Yoongi gives his dad a look. He knows where this is going. "That's great for them."

"So. How's work with you?"

"Good. Busy. You know."

"I do. I do. Hey, did I tell you that we're opening a little office in Japan?"

"Congratulations."

"We're not just a mum and pop operation anymore. We're going global."

"Uh-huh." 

Gook stops hitting golf balls for a second. He's been thinking about this moment for a long time. "I could really use your help."

"Dad. Please. I'm in Seoul. Jimin's in Seoul. We have jobs."

"I know. I know. It's just..."

Yoongi's tone turns challenging. "It's just what?"

"You're only a secretary." 

This pisses Yoongi off immediately. "Again with the secretary thing! I've told you, I'm an assistant!"

"Just because you call yourself an 'assistant' doesn't mean you're not really just a secretary."

"Well if I'm 'just a secretary', why would you want me down here anyway? Sounds like you're doing great without me."

"It's not like that and you know it."

"Then how is it? Explain it to me?" 

Gook looks around to see if anyone is listening. "Last week, a man stuck his finger up my butt..."

"This man was a doctor?"

"...and it got me thinking about you."

"I'm not sure this is coming out right."

"Just shut up for a second, okay? I want you to have what I built. But I'm running out of time to show you things."

"Stop being so dramatic."

"I'm not being..." His father pauses for a second. "I need you to stop dicking around up there and get serious."

"So this is all about what you want?"

"That's not what I said."

"And me in Seoul with Jimin? That isn't serious?"

"One day the man is the Antichrist, and the next he's the love of your life? How is that serious?"

"Things change, dad."

Gook sounds indignant. "Things change?"

"Things change."

"Things change?" 

"Yes. Things change."

"Things change. That's your explanation? Know what I think? I think you banged your boss and fell in love, that's what I think. Some sorta daddy complex."

"Nice, dad. We gotta have these lovely moments more often. This is great." Yoongi drops his club and walks back to the house.

Jimin steps outside to have a moment to himself. He's on a patio overlooking the ocean. It is late, but the sun is hanging just over the horizon. 

Gab-Do steps out of the pub, walking over to stand next to Jimin. "They can be a little overwhelming, but they're great people."

"What? I'm just working on my tan." Jimin notices Gab-Do's smile, and smiles back. "It's been a long day." Jimin looks inside and sees that the party is still raging.

"Around the solstice they don't watch the clock. Pretty much party until they fall over. I actually missed it when I was in Korea."

"Busan, right?"

"Yeah. Since college."

"And now you're back?"

"Six months now. Call me crazy, but I love it. Think I'm back for good."

"Really? I don't know. Don't you miss..."

"Malls? Starbucks? Escalators?" 

Jimin laughs. He likes this man. 

Gab-Do carries on talking. "Yeah. I miss it. Believe me, growing up I never thought I'd end up divorced and back here teaching at my old elementary school. That was always Yoongi's plan."

"For you to get divorced?"

Gab-Do smiles, remembering. "No. I was going to teach, he was going to run his dad's business. He was like a little old man. Had it all worked out."

"Are we talking about the same guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Yoongi's such a player." Gab-Do looks confused so Jimin carries on talking. "I mean he was a total player. Before we started dating. Six months ago."

"Wow. That surprises me."

"That surprises you?"

"Did he ever tell you why we broke up?"

"We don't really talk much about stuff like that."

"Oh. Well I should shut up..."

"No, no. Please. I mean, we are getting married. I want to know these things."

Gab-Do looks down a little embarrassed. "He proposed to me. When we were seniors."

Jimin laughs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... He proposed to you in high school?"

"He bough this sweet little ring, and got down on one knee. It was so cute."

"You must have..."

"...Freaked out? Oh you bet. I broke up with him on the spot."

"I would hope so."

"After getting rejected the first time, I can't imagine how hard it was for him to get the courage to ask you."

Jimin just smiles, feeling guilty about lying when Gab-Do is being so honest with him. 

"Anyway." Gab-Do carries on talking. "The idea that my little old man could be a player... It's just not the Yoongi I knew. Good thing you're making an honest man of him again." Gab-Do toasts Jimin and knocks back the rest of his beer in one swig. He has a hard time finishing it off. "Well I'm empty. I'm going to go get another. I think I hear Rosito wrapping up, let's get back to the girls."

"I'll be right in." Jimin smiles and turns to the ocean. Gab-Do goes inside, then to himself, Jimin silently whispers. "We are awful people."

An axe slams down and splits a log in two with a loud thwack. Hands quickly place another log down and gets struck again. Yoongi is playing the role of executioner. He's still mad after talking to his dad, and is taking it out on the firewood. Rage Against the Machine plays on his iPod and he's in his own world. Behind him, Jimin and the girls return to the island on the family yacht. Their mood is light, and they chat amongst themselves. 

Du's mood deflates when she sees her son. "Yoongi! Honey! Is everything okay?" She shouts.

With his back to them and the iPod on, Yoongi doesn't hear or see them.

Areum shakes her head. Something is up. 

Gook pets Baldev as he watches sports on a sixty inch plasma television. The family arrives and Areum and Du step in front of the TV, blocking his view. Jimin watches from the door, not sure what is going on. 

"Excuse me? I'm watching that." Gook complains. 

"Why is Yoongi chopping wood?" Areum questions, angrily.

"And don't play dumb. What did you do?" Du interrogates. 

Gook is uncomfortable answering in front of Jimin. "Nothing. I didn't do anything... will you please move."

The showdown intensifies so Jimin excuses himself. "I am so tired." Baldev growls when he hears Jimin's voice. He's still mad. Jimin just smiles. "Think I'm going to take a shower and clean off Rosito's bubble gum body oil. Thanks for a great night."

Areum and Ju smile graciously and wish him goodnight. Once he's gone, they turn their death stare back to Gook. 

He looks genuinely unnerved. "Stop looking at me like that!"

Yoongi continues to listen to his iPod, and has worked up quite a sweat. He stacks the last log, takes off his soaked through shirt, and gets a whiff of himself. Ew. He stinks. 

Jimin walks into the private bathroom attached to his room and shuts the door, moving over to turn on the shower.

Gook defends himself to Du and Areum with great conviction. Yoongi walks right by the fighting trio, but doesn't notice anyone. He continues to listen to his iPod and his attention is focused on the controls, as he looks for the playlist 'Songs I Shouldn't Like'. 

In the bathroom Jimin turns off the shower, pulls back the curtain and reaches for a towel. All he finds is a miniature unabsorbent decorative hand towel. Shit.

Yoongi enters the room smiling as he listens to a western cheesy pop song, that he doesn't understand the words to. 

Jimin's ears perk up as he hears the bedroom door open. The bathroom is a disaster because he has dripped water everywhere looking for a towel. "Yoongi, is that you?"

Yoongi opens the armoire next to the bed and pulls out an incredibly absorbent Egyptian cotton towel. 

Jimin cracks the bathroom door open to see what the sound was. Yoongi isn't there, but he sees the armoire open and the towels waiting for him. How did he miss that? "Yoongi, are you..." Then out of nowhere, Baldev (he followed Yoongi in) startles Jimin.

He barks rapidly and Jimin ends up slipping on the wet floor and falls on his ass. His foot kicks the door open as he retreats from the vengeful puppy.

Yoongi is oblivious to everything as he hangs his wet clothes over a rail on the deck attached to the room. He makes sure that no one is in the yard, pulls down his shorts, and hangs them up as well. 

In the bathroom, naked, wet, and starting to get a little pissed off, Jimin manages to pull himself up by the toilet. He wants a towel badly, but Baldev guards the doorway. He tries reason. "I'm sorry about the eagle. But I saved you." Baldev won't listen to reason and barks angrily. Jimin grabs the ceramic top of the toilet tank to protect himself.

Yoongi calmly turns around inside the bedroom and sees that the bathroom door is open. That's weird. 

Jimin holds the top of the toilet tank like a baseball bat, ready to strike. Baldev will not be intimidated, and continues to growl and not let him out of the bathroom. Jimin knows that he can't hit a dog, and looks for another way out. Then he spots the bathroom mat.

In the bedroom, Yoongi saunters towards the bathroom, wearing only his iPod.

Baldev puts a paw onto the bath mat, and Jimin slowly puts back the toilet top. The dog gets to the center of the bath mat, and Jimin pulls hard, sliding the bath mat and Baldev to the back of the bathroom. With Baldev out of the way, he runs out, closes the door behind him and...

Smack! Jimin crashes into Yoongi and they fall to the floor. It takes a second for them to realize that they are holding each other buck naked. 

They both scream loudly, and the two quickly separate and frantically try to cover themselves up. A rapid fire back and forth ensues. 

"Why are you naked?" Jimin starts.

"Why are you wet?"

"Don't look at me!"

"You tackled me!"

"It was the dog!"

"You're blaming the dog again?"

Jimin growls, angry. "Will you just hand me a towel!"

Yoongi looks for a towel, but forgets he's also naked. When he looks under the bed, Jimin shrieks and covers his eyes...

"You're flashing everything!"

Yoongi quickly changes positions and out of desperation, he pulls the entire comforter off the bed. He throws it Jimin's way, and Jimin hurriedly wraps himself in it.

"You can cover up any time!" Jimin shouts back.

Yoongi cups his privates and backs up to his clothes by the window. 

"Explain yourself!" Jimin shouts again.

"I didn't know you were home! I was outside chopping wood!"

"You didn't hear me?"

"I had earphones in!" Yoongi then frowns, confused. "Why did you jump me?" He reaches his clothes and pulls on his shorts.

"I didn't jump you." Yoongi gives Jimin an off look. "I didn't mean to jump you. I didn't know you were here."

"You didn't see me?"

"I was running from the dog!" 

Yoongi looks at Jimin suspiciously. "Wait. Were you trying to seduce me?"

"Oh please! Don't flatter yourself."

"Mmm-Hmmm."

"Go take a shower. You stink."

"Fine. But don't come sneaking in there. You're still my boss. That'd be sexual harassment." Yoongi goes to the bathroom and shuts the door. 

Jimin takes a breath, but is startled when the door suddenly opens back up again. Yoongi has Baldev cradled in his arms and scratches his neck. He gently puts him down outside their room. "There you go, buddy. Go on and play before he makes a coat out of you." Yoongi shuts the door and goes back into the bathroom. Without looking back, Yoongi gets the final word. "Puppy hater."


	4. Want You Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Graphic description of gutting fish.

Later on in the evening, Yoongi grabs all the pillows, cushions and blankets he can find to create himself a makeshift bed on the floor. 

Jimin turns out the lights, leaving the room still bright from all the island lights and setting sun. He gets into the bed. "I'm never gonna get to sleep." Yoongi pushes a button and motorized metal blinds come down outside the window, the sunlight instantly blocked out and setting the room in pitch black darkness. "Oh. Well. Thanks." 

Yoongi settles into his pathetic excuse for a bed. The two silently lie awake and stare at the dark ceiling. "It was kinda weird seeing you naked."

Jimin groans. "Can we not talk about this?"

"I'm just saying. It was weird."

"It wasn't weird."

"How was that not weird?"

"Because we're... like teammates."

"We're like teammates?"

Jimin can hear the curiosity in Yoongi's voice. "We are teammates. And teammates see each other naked in the locker room. All the time. It's not a big deal."

"Well, if we're teammates can I sleep in the bed?"

Jimin sighs. "Good night, Yoongi."

The two lay in silence for a small moment before Yoongi breaks it. "Jimin?"

"Yes?"

"Don't take this the wrong way."

"Okay..."

"You're a very beautiful man."

Jimin smiles with his head turned away from Yoongi. "Get some sleep Yoongi, big day tomorrow."

The next morning not a creature is stirring, except for Gook who creeps into his office. He shuts the door softly and goes to his gigantic oak desk. He finds a phone number with a Seoul area code on a piece of paper. 

He dials. "Yes. Mr. Guk? My name is Min Gook..." 

Only the animal trophies that adorn Gook's office hear the rest of the conversation. 

Upstairs Jimin wakes up. He looks over to Yoongi asleep on the floor with a blanket and a pillow. He stares maybe a beat too long, before there is a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

Du's lovely voice comes through the wooden door. "It's me dear. I made you two breakfast in bed. Can I come in?"

Jimin panics, trying to stall the woman a bit. "Uh, sure. Just a second." Jimin can't yell at Yoongi, so he throws a model wooden sailboat to wake him up. 

He hits Yoongi in the head. "What the..."

Jimin mouths, "Your mother." Trying to be quiet.

Yoongi jumps and and replaces cushions and hides signs of his makeshift bed. He finished quickly, hops in the bed, and puts his arm around Jimin. "Come on in mum!" Du enters with a tray of pastries, fruit and coffee. "Ah mum, you made your cinnamon rolls."

"Well, it's your special day." Du smiles, puts down the tray on a bedside table and sits on the edge of the bed. She is buzzing with excitement. "You two need your energy, so eat up. We've got your suit fitting, have to get the house ready, and then your wedding."

"I gotta run into town to get Jimin a new phone." Yoongi says.

"Will you pick up some champagne while you're there?" 

"No problem."

"And don't be gone for too long. Lots of work to be done!"

Jimin smiles awkwardly. "You don't have to got to all this trouble. Really."

Du sweetly looks back at Jimin. "Don't be silly. This is the biggest day of your life. You are coming into this family, and when it's family, it's no trouble. If your parents were with us, they would do the exact same." 

Du leaves and Jimin smiles as the door closes. Yoongi jumps out of bed and goes to the food.

Jimin feels touched by Du's words, and smiles warmly. "Your mum is just so sweet. I haven't had someone make me breakfast in bed since I was a little kid."

Yoongi takes a huge bite of cinnamon roll, and speaks with his mouth full. "I wish she hadn't. I mean she almost caught us. Damn, that was close." Like a pig, Yoongi continues to dig in and doesn't pay any attention to Jimin.

"You just take all this for granted? Your family, this house..."

Yoongi takes another big bite and turns to Jimin. "I'm sorry, what? You gotta try these."

Jimin looks at Yoongi with disgust. "Why are you doing this to them?"

"Huh?"

"Why am I here? You didn't have to bring me here."

"You made me bring you here! You told me I would be fired if I didn't."

"I didn't make you do anything. You could of said no."

"And what? Start over at the bottom again? No way."

"I get why a not rich person would do this. But you've got everything. It doesn't make any sense."

"Know what? This is none of your business."

"I wish it wasn't my business. But unfortunately, it has become my business, because I made a deal with someone I thought I could trust."

Yoongi stares at Jimin for a second. He's exasperated. "You wanna know why you're here? I'll show you why you're here."

"Fine."

"We leave in a half hour."

"I'll be ready in twenty minutes." Jimin angrily takes a bite of a cinnamon roll and slams it down on the plate. He goes to his suitcase and looks for clothes. A beat passes, and he comes back to the rolls. "These are really good." He takes a cinnamon roll and leaves.

Yoongi and Jimin board the yacht. They wear athletic clothes and running shoes. Yoongi drives the yacht and Jimin sits by himself.

Yoongi docks the boat at the Min Seafood pier. Located in the town's harbour, the packing plant consists of three large warehouses, and buzzes with activity. Fishing boats line the pier, unload their fish, and forklifts take the fish to be processed. Everything is clean and organized. Yoongi and Jimin walk down the pier, with Yoongi pointing to some turtles that swim close to the pier looking to eat the fish scraps.

Yoongi waves hello to workers, and and elderly Filipino man, Bayani, yells at them as he walks into a warehouse. "Hey, Yoongi! That the lucky guy?"

"Yes sir, it is!"

Bayani looks at Jimin. "You look much younger than everyone says."

Jimin smiles tight. "That's great to hear."

Yoongi is quick to cut off the conversation. "See ya on the line, Bayani." They enter into a locker room and Yoongi opens a locker and points. "Put this on. I'll meet you outside."

"But I don't..."

"Ah. Put it on."

Jimin opens the door with a sour look on his face. He's wearing a large green hip waders and suspenders, rubber fishing boots, and gloves. "Is this really necessary?"

"You'll thank me later." Yoongi walks towards the warehouse. Jimin follows him. 

Inside one of the brightly lit warehouses, workers at different stations process the fish that come off the boats. At the top of the line, Bayani is handcuffed to the head decapitator machine. He happily feeds whole salmon into a guillotine, where the heads are chopped off. He awkwardly waves when he sees Jimin and Yoongi.

"Why is he handcuffed to the machine?" Jimin asks, confused.

"So his hands don't go too far. So he doesn't..." Yoongi makes a chopping motion. 

Jimin winces. "Nice." From the decapitator, fish are fed into the gut puller, where their bellies are slit and the intestines are pulled out. "You know, I shouldn't be here. I was a vegetarian for six months in college."

Yoongi leads Jimin to the end of slime line, where a long line of twenty workers give the fish a final cleaning before they are frozen. With great speed, they take the fish from the gut puller line and clean out all the left over intestines. 

One of the workers spot them and cheers. "There he is! Big city boy come to show us how it's done."

"Ah, it's been a while."

"C'mon. Show him how we do it."

"Okay, okay." Yoongi and Jimin go to the end of the line. Yoongi expertly demonstrates with a knife. "You grab a fish, but be gentle, cause you don't want to bruise it. Open her up, tilt the knife, and then pull with the grain of the fish. Two quick stokes to clear the organs attached to the spine." Jimin looks nauseous. Yoongi enjoys his discomfort. "Then use the tip of the knife to squeeze the blood out of the vein. Then send her down the line." Yoongi guts another fish with precision and speed before offering a knife to Jimin. "Wanna try it?" Jimin doesn't say anything. All the other workers watch. "If it's too gross for you..."

"Gimme that." Up to the challenge, Jimin takes the knife and grabs a fish. He puts the knife in and keeps as much distance as possible between him and the salmon. 

"I did this for five summers. Dad wanted me to earn my stripes before I took over."

"Is that why you're still pissed at him?"

"Nah, I loved it here."

Jimin grimaces down at the fish in front of him. "You loved this?"

"The slime line? Hell no. Nobody loves the slime line. I loved this place. The people. Growing up, running this place was all I wanted." 

Jimin scrapes a huge glop of guts out of a fish, disgusted. "You wanted this?"

"I wanted to run this place. It was comfortable here. It was what I knew." He looks down at the fish Jimin is working on. "Don't forget the spine."

"I wasn't gonna forget." Jimin squeezes the blood out of the vein, sends the fish on its way, and grabs another fish with more confidence. 

"But then things changed. And it wasn't so comfortable anymore."

"What kind of things changed?"

"Stuff."

"You mean, like, Gab-Do?" Jimin asks, as if he didn't know.

"Yeah..." Yoongi stops, he can tell Jimin knows something. "Oh my God. He told you didn't he?"

Jimin tries to act innocent. "Told me what?" 

Yoongi is embarrassed and turns away. "About the... you know."

"The creepy teenage proposal?"

"Ah, shit!"

"You were a freak by the way."

"Okay, get it all out."

"And he was right to break up with you."

"You done?" Jimin nods his head yes, so Yoongi carries on talking. "I know now that it was the right thing, but it screwed me up for a little while."

"For a little while? Don't sell yourself short."

"When Gab crushed my heart into little pieces, a life down here didn't seem so great anymore."

"So you moved to the open arms of Seoul?"

"At first it was about getting as far away from this place as possible, but then I fell in love with it."

"With scheduling my Pilates?"

"With editing. See, as an only kid I'd always read a lot, but until I worked for you I didn't love it. I mean, when I realized that we could find the next Cuckoo's Nest, or Catch 22, or..."

Jimin speaks with reverence. "...To Kill a Mockingbird. It's all about To Kill a Mockingbird."

"Exactly! We could find the next To Kill a Mockingbird. God damn, how great is that?" 

Jimin smiles. He never knew that Yoongi had this kind of passion for the job.

Yoongi continues talking. "So when I tell my folks that I want to spend my life finding books? My dad goes ape shit. 'How dare you forsake your family...you'll come crawling back to us... you're nothing without our help'. I left that night and we didn't talk for a year. Haven't been back here since."

"So we're 'getting married' so you can give daddy the finger?"

"No." 

Jimin gives Yoongi a disbelieving look.

So, Yoongi gives in. "Sorta. Okay, yes. Coming back here with you... I get the promotion and I get to show off. You're editor in chief. You make a good prop."

Jimin smiles. "I guess that's a compliment."

"So now you know I'm a petty asshole. Am I trustworthy again?"

"Oh yeah, we're good. By the way, you're more screwed up than I am, Min."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"One more question..."

"Yes, everyone at work thinks you're the devil incarnate."

"That wasn't my question."

"I know. Just lashing out." 

Jimin smiles again. "Can we stop gutting fish? I need my phone."

Yoongi and Jimin enter the well appointed general store, filled with food, booze and electronics. A mini Wal Mart.

"Hey Rosito." Yoongi greets as they walk in.

"Hey Yoongi. Hello mahal ko." Rosito greets them both.

Jimin recognizes Rosito, the male dancer from last night. "Hey." He is so embarrassed. They walks a few steps, and before Rosito can say a word, Jimin turns to Yoongi. "You know him?"

"He was my shop teacher."

"Of course he was. How many people are on this island?" 

They start to fill their cart with cases of champagne. 

"Like eight thousand? Depends on the time of the year."

"Fells smaller." 

With the cart now full, they head over to the checkout.

Yoongi speaks to Rosito. "You got the phone I called about?"

"Charged up, ready to go, number changed." Rosito throws Yoongi a phone.

"Thanks, Rosito."

"No problem." Rosito gives Jimin a flirty wave. 

Jimin awkwardly waves back. Yoongi pushes the cart out the front door and does not pay any attention to the awkward exchange between the pair. Jimin is confused.

Yoongi keeps pushing the cart, and Jimin manages to catch up. "Why's Rosito letting you steal his stuff?"

"It's our stuff." Yoongi points to the 'Min General Store' sign.

"That must have been handy in High School."

"You have no idea."

"Should you leave the cart?"

"It's our cart. I didn't know you were such a prude."

"I've come to realize that being my assistant gave you more access to my life than I ever imagined, but there are a few things you don't know about me."

"I doubt it. When I started, you were still wearing those Ugg boot things."

Jimin's tone is deadly serious. "I told you never to talk about that."

"I'm just saying it's been a long time. I know it all."

Jimin turns on his new phone. It searches for signal. Up to the challenge, Jimin decides to quiz him. "Did you know I took contemporary dance lessons in the sixth grade?"

"Where?"

"Just Dance Academy."

"Jimin 1, Yoongi 0."

"Uh, my first concert was Taeyang."

"On your own?"

"I won the tickets on the radio."

"What'd he sing again?"

"You know." Jimin starts to sing. "Your eyes, nose, lips. Your touch that used to touch me..."

Yoongi shakes his head.

Jimin huffs. "Well he was good."

"There's a lot of groups in South Korea."

"I really like Psy. Not in 'wow he likes that trash in a funny way'. I really like it."

"Wow. I'm getting shut out here."

"Allergic to pine nuts." 

"Knew that."

"Afraid of penguins."

"Huh."

"Haven't slept with someone in a year and a half."

"Holy shit! You're practically a virgin again!" A mother walking by with her seven year old gives Yoongi a nasty look. "My bad." The mother walks on.

Jimin is mortified and walks faster. "Psy gets nothing, but that gets a Holy shit? I've been busy!"

"That's a really long time."

"That hurts coming from Mr. Magic Pants."

"I knew it had been slow going, but I figured there was a booty call in there somewhere."

"Yeah, well, I'm not good at that."

"I find that hard to believe."

"No, not that. I'm great at that. Aces. Top notch."

"I'll have to take your word for it."

"Yes. You will."

"How, exactly, do you define top notch?"

Jimin is smiling as he listens to a message on his new phone. In an instant, he's all business. "I need a computer and the internet. Now."

Designed to attract tourists, the Fisherman's Net is awash in bad nautical props and fishing gear. A bored teenage clerk in a pirate outfit greets Jimin and Yoongi.

"Aye lassie, welcome to the cyber seas. Our T-1 line is faster than a clipper ship in a hurricane, but for now ye be needing to scrawl your mark on this sign up sheet."

Jimin looks and sees that all the computers are taken. "No, no, no. I need on now. I've got a Booker prize winning author demanding I send him an e-mail in the next forty five minutes explaining why he should stay with a publishing house that 'makes' him do publicity."

The Pirate looks at Jimin like he's speaking another language. "Arrgh..."

"Listen to me asshole..." 

The Pirate looks around to make sure his boss can't hear. "Look man. You gonna put your name down on the list or not?" 

Jimin is about to throttle the Pirate, when Yoongi pulls him back. "C'mon. I got an idea." Yoongi leads Jimin to the door.

As they are leaving Jimin shouts out. "I didn't know there were a lot of pirates in The Philippines!" 

Inside 'Peachies' elementary school, Jimin sits at a computer, furiously opening his e-mail. Yoongi has brought him to his elementary school, where he and his old principle, Mrs. Wang, stand over Jimin.

"I'm so excited about the wedding!" Mrs. Wang gushes.

"Thanks for letting us use your computer." Yoongi smiles.

"No problem." The lady turns to Jimin. "So what flowers are you going with? Are you having flowers?"

Jimin turns around annoyed, but manages to keep his cool. "I'm sorry, but could I have a minute alone."

"Oh. Sure."

Yoongi tries to reassure his old teacher, seeing as she looks a bit embarrassed by bothering Jimin. "Show me around will you Mrs. Wang? It's been years."

Yoongi and Mrs. Wang walk around the elementary school. 

"Do you think he'll be long? I've got work to do." She questions Yoongi.

"He'll be out there in two shakes." Out of the corner of his eye, Yoongi catches sight of Gab-Do teaching a class of second graders. He stops transfixed.

Mrs. Wang turns her head to see where Yoongi is looking, and smiles. "We're lucky to have him. Mr. Mabalo really left us shorthanded when he ran off in the middle of the school year. He's living out in the forest now with his wolves. Full time."

Yoongi hasn't heard anything that his old principle has said. He's too hypnotized by Gab-Do. He looks happy teaching these kids, and they hang on his every word.

Mrs. Wang speaks. "Will you excuse me? The bell is about to ring, I need to get ready for recess."

Yoongi isn't paying attention. "Uh, sure." 

Mrs. Wang leaves so Yoongi goes to the classroom door and Gab-Do sees him. Good lord can that man smile. He waves him in. 

Inside the class room all the kids turn to see Yoongi when he opens the door.

"Class, this is my old friend Yoongi."

The class greets him all together. "Hi Yoongi!"

"Yoongi and I used to be in this very same classroom together. We even had your old teacher, Mr. Mabalo."

A child speaks up. "Mr. Mabalo smelled like farty eggs!" The class giggles.

"That's not a nice thing to say, Pablo." The bell rings and one girl gets up. Gab-Do eyeballs her. "Malaya?"

"Sorry." The kid apologizes, sitting herself back down.

Gab-Do waits a moment to speak again. "Okay, everyone is excused for recess." 

All the kids pop up and head to the door. Mrs. Wang directs traffic outside. 

Yoongi makes his way to Gab-Do. "Pablo's right. He did smell like eggs."

"It's still not a nice thing to say. And actually, Mr. Mabalo smelled like wet dog and..." He makes a smoking pot motion. "...Matanuska Thunderfuck. But let's keep that between us."

Inside the office, Jimin reads over his e-mail to Feng. "I give you my word as an editor and a friend..." The door opens suddenly, and Jimin shouts. "Five more minutes! Please!" Jimin turns to find a pig tailed girl in the doorway. Terrified she shrikes and runs off. Jimin wants to apologize, but needs to keep working. "Sorry." He mumbles weakly. 

Still inside the small classroom, Gab-Do and Yoongi wipe down the chalk boards together. They are very comfortable together and have an easy rapport. 

"Remember when Mr. Mabalo made us do this after school for a week?" Yoongi recalls.

"That was your fault."

"Was not!"

"You tried to kiss me. A guy has to defend himself."

"C'mon! I had the shot. I took it." Yoongi quotes the movie 'Top Gun'. 

Gab-Do rolls his eyes, he's heard this a hundred times. "No Top Gun. Please."

"What? You loved my Top Gun."

"No. You loved your Top Gun. I just smiled and laughed like a good boyfriend."

"That's right. Ice... man. I am dangerous." Yoongi click his teeth together, trying to mimic Tom Cruise. 

Gab-Do is not impressed. "Really. Stop." He laughs.

"That cuts deep. I'll have you know that Jimin loves my Top Gun."

Talk of Jimin immediately shuts Gab-Do down. 

Noticing his change in mood, Yoongi frowns. "Uh, is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong."

"It's been awhile, but I can still tell when something's wrong with you." Gab-Do doesn't want to say anything. "What is it? You know I hate it when you get all quiet."

"I wish there was a better way to say this."

"Better way to say what?"

"I made a huge mistake. With you. Breaking up with you. I'm sorry."

"Are you apologizing for high school?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank God. I thought this was like, something big."

"This is something big."

"I could'a used this about five years ago, but I'm all good now, promise. Thank you for saying that, though."

Gab-Do sees that Yoongi isn't getting his point. He pulls himself together. "I think..." He looks down. "I want you back."

Yoongi freezes. "What?"

Gab-Do speaks more to himself at first. "Oh God, he's making me say it again." He looks up at Yoongi. "I want you back. Like... we should be together. All the time."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Rewind."

"I know this isn't the best time to bring this up."

"My wedding day isn't the best time for you to bring up the idea of us dating?" Yoongi asks, rhetorically. 

Yoongi's reaction stings, and Gab-Do begins to well up. Bringing this up is very hard for him. "I'm not talking about dating! You should move back here. We can have the life you always talked about in High School. I'm ready for that now."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I know that the timing here sucks. But we are meant to be together. I know it. I think you know it too..."

"No, I don't. I don't know it." Yoongi begins to pace, not sure what to say. Every time he opens his mouth, he can't find the words. 

Then, from the door, Jimin's voice interrupts. Hey guys." They freeze, wondering if Jimin had heard anything. His face gives nothing away, so Gab-Do and Yoongi act like nothing just happened, but looks guilty as hell.

"Oh. Hey Jimin." Gab-Do greets, awkwardly. 

"Uh, you all done?" Yoongi asks.

"Yeah. We'll see what he says." Jimin answers, referring to his email to Feng.

"Great. Great." Yoongi nods.

"You ready to get back to the house?"

"Uh. Yeah. Uh-huh."

"Well let's go. See you at the wedding, Gab-Do."

Gab-Do just smiles. "Yeah. See you at the wedding."

At the dock, Yoongi and Jimin unload champagne. Yoongi is still thinking about Gab-Do and wanting to be alone.

"So, what did you and Gab-Do talk about?" Jimin asks.

Yoongi lies. "Nothing. About his school. The kids and stuff. Apparently my second grade teacher was a pot head."

"That was it? I was gone for awhile..."

Yoongi cuts him off. "Yeah. That was it. You know, I can do this. You should really go try on the suit for my mum."

"I was going to go for a run first, it's been three days since I got out, I'm feeling crazy."

Yoongi could care less. "Whatever." 

Jimin isn't accustomed to Yoongi talking to him this way, but doesn't push it.


	5. A Spark

Jimin runs at a fast pace deep in the woods. He's running hard, muttering to himself, and working out the aggression he's accumulated over the last thirty six hours. He's lost in his own world, until he sees smoke, and slows to a stop. 

"What now?" Jimin follows the smoke, and hears a mysterious drumbeat. He soon discovers a tremendous bonfire by the water, and a shaman dancing around it. He is dressed in a loin cloth, and wears a carved bear's head mask and tribal makeup. His belly shakes as he frantically moves around the fire. 

The shaman sings a song that sounds centuries old. Jimin hides behind a tree and stares at this man in a trance. He begins to yell at the fire and scream at the top of his lungs. Exhausted, he stops and catches his breath. He yells out again. "Jimin, welcome!"

Jimin looks around. Maybe another Jimin is in the vicinity. 

"Come to me, Jimin of Seoul."

Nope, that's him. Jimin carefully steps out into the clearing.

"It is I, father Min." Sure enough, Gook is beneath all the makeup.

"What, ah, are you doing?" Jimin asks cautiously.

"My shaman Kevin told me to get out here and clear my head. As you know, things have been a little crazy around here. You should join me."

Jimin hesitates, "Ya know, I've got to get back."

"You closed minded southerners amuse me. Never willing to leave the nest and try something new."

"I'm a big fan of the nest."

Gook throws sand into the fire and it blazes higher. "Dance with me! You besmirch my ways if you deny my circle."

Worried he's going to really piss him off, Jimin relents. "Okay, okay. I 'accept your circle'."

Gook smiles and throws more sand into the fire. "Clear your mind and follow me." He begins dancing slowly, contorting his body.

Jimin follows, always a half step behind, and can't get into it. After a few moments, Jimin stops. "I'm gonna head back."

"We're not done."

"I think I am." Jimin begins to leave.

Gook calls after him. "Jimin?" Jimin stops and turns around. "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. But I'm making an effort here. Don't leave now." Much to his chagrin, Jimin stays. Gook is pleased. "Thank you." He then goes back to his weird chanting and throws more sand on the fire to make it go higher and speeds up his dance. 

Jimin is getting better, but it is still painfully awkward. 

Gook keeps chanting and speeds up his dance. "Now you."

"Me what?"

"Whatever comes out, just chant. It is the way. You'll feel better."

"I can't..."

"Close your eyes. Chant." 

Jimin and Gook keep dancing. Jimin closes his eyes, but can't figure out what to say. 

"Chant!" Gook demands.

"I don't know any chants!"

"Chant!"

Jimin lets out a guttural scream, and Gook freezes looking at Jimin. It's surprising he can make such a low noise. 

"Chant!" 

The drum beat continues.

They continue to dance, Jimin is getting into it. "...to the wall..." 

More sand. More fire.

"...to sweat drop down my balls..." Jimin continues.

Gook stops dancing. What did he say?

"...to all these bitches crawl..." Jimin's eyes are closed, he doesn't realize that he's broken out into a Lil Jon song. He continues to dance. "...To all skee skee motherfucker..." 

Gook takes off the bear head mask off.

"...To all skee skee got damn..."

From the trees, the moment is broken when Du shouts out. "Gook!" 

Jimin stops chanting Lil Jon.

"Oh Du, I didn't do anything." Gook is quick to defend himself.

Jimin sees Du and Grandma Areum in the clearing.

"Is he singing about balls?" Areum questions.

"He told me I had to chant!" This time it's Jimin who defends himself.

"Oh, you poor dear. Gook, you can't do this!" Areum turns to Jimin. "He's a Tagabawa, dear."

Ju takes pity on Jimin's confused face and steps in. "He does this to keep in touch with 'his people'. 

"Don't make fun of my heritage! And it was helping. Don't you feel better? I feel better." Gook states.

"Come on sweetie, we need to get you cleaned up. You've got a suit to try on." Ju stops speaking and directs her attention onto her husband. "And Gook, put that fire out and come in and help us with the wedding."

Gook turns off the boom box that was hidden in the trees and the drum beat stops. "Fine." With a fire extinguisher, the bonfire comes to an end.

Now inside the Min Master Bedroom, Du and Areum wait outside the bathroom talking to Jimin through the wooden door. 

"I am so excited. Aren't you excited?" Du gushes.

"This was my husbands suit from 1929. My mother made it by hand. Amazing how things come back into style. How does it fit?" Areum asks.

Jimin speaks through the door. "Just buttoning up here."

"Drum roll!" Grandma and Du enthusiastically make drum roll sounds. 

Jimin opens the door and smiles. He's unsure of himself, but looks fantastic. The suit fits great, except...

"My husband was a lot bigger than you." Areum recalls.

"Yeah, it's a little snug." Jimin comments.

"Come over here." Du leads Jimin to a mirror and Grandma Areum follows.

"It's a lovely suit." Jimin admits not seeing himself in the floor length mirror.

Du looks at Jimin, and spontaneously begins crying. Through the tears she tries to speak. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just I never thought I'd get to do this as Yoongi is my only child and likes men. You're just so beautiful, and such a great match for my Yoongi. I know I've just met you, but a mother can tell. When Yoongi looks at you, I can tell he's in love. I'm so happy I get to share your day."

"Du, please." Areum chastises. "We've got work to do."

"You're right." Du collects herself, then starts crying again. 

Areum tuts. "You go work downstairs, I'll finish this." Du tries to calm down, but can't. "Go!" Du nods in agreement, smiling from ear to ear she leaves in tears. Jimin and Areum watch her go. "Had to get rid of her before I gave you this. Don't think she would've recovered." Grandma Areum comes from behind and puts her arms around Jimin's neck. When she is done, a stunning blue necklace lays on Jimin's neck. "You needed something blue, and I noticed you wear jewelry. It's silly, but I didn't want to take any chances."

"It's beautiful."

"It's hematite. Korean diamonds. The blue ones like this are very rare. My great grandfather gave it to my great grandmother when they were married. They were quite a scandal, you know. He was Russian and she was Korean. Back then, you had to get approval from every person in the family before you got married. It almost broke them up."

"How'd they stay together?" 

"Don't know. But I'm sure happy they did, none of us would be here if they hadn't." Grandma and Jimin admire the necklace in the mirror. "I want you to have it."

This is awful news for Jimin. He might as well be stealing from Areum. "No, no, no. I can't. Really."

"I don't want to hear it. It's yours. Grandmothers like to give their stuff away to their grandchildren. Makes us feel like we'll always be a part of your life, even after we're gone. Take it."

Jimin puts his hand to the necklace, and for the first time feels like a complete fraud.

Areum notices his silence and apprehension. "Are you alright, dear?"

Jimin doesn't speak, but Areum patiently waits for his reply. "Well. Thing is..." Jimin deliberates spilling his guys to Areum, but can't. "...the suit is just a little warm." 

"Oh don't worry about that. It's just hot in here is all, it will be a lot cooler at the venue."

Jimin smiles, but knows that Areum couldn't be more wrong. 

Yoongi helps workers build a stage for the band. He's still in a foul mood when Jimin interrupts in a panic. "We need to talk."

"I'm a little busy."

"Well I'm freaking out. I need to get away from here. From everyone. Now."

"Go for another run."

"No! I did that. It did not help."

"I'm just a little tired of you making demands and me just jumping..."

Jimin indicates towards the stage Yoongi's building and to the various other wedding decorations around them. "We're not going to need any of this if I don't get out of here."

"Okay, high maintenance. Let's go."

Yoongi takes Jimin over towards the dock and climbs onto a speed boat. Unlike the bulky yacht, this boat is built for speed and maneuverability. Yoongi starts her up. 

"Move over, I'm driving." Jimin cuts in front of Yoongi and grabs the wheel.

"You don't know where we're going."

Jimin opens up the throttle and they are off. "It doesn't matter."

Jimin and Yoongi leave everyone behind and take off for the horizon. 

As they jet up the coast away from civilization, the green trees, blue water and wildlife that inhabit the coastline have a calming effect on both of them. On the island, it doesn't take long to leave humanity behind. Eventually, the boat travels through a channel with steep mountain walls on either side, and then a small beach is seen straight ahead. 

"Where are we?" Jimin questions.

"Korea. Congratulations, we made it." Yoongi ignores the look Jimin shoots him. "It's a beach. You better let me take it from here."

"I'm fine."

"Oh. Okay. So like me, you've navigated a lot of rocky ocean? And not died?" 

Jimin reluctantly moves aside and let's Yoongi steer. 

"Man, you've got issues." Yoongi argues.

"Yeah. I'm a control freak. Fine."

"It doesn't stop there."

"This coming from the sociopath."

"Oh, please."

"I'd never bring me here."

"You drove!"

"I mean to the Philippines."

"Are you kidding me?" Yoongi pulls next to a large flat rock that's sticking out of the ocean and turns off the engine. 

"You're sick. Doing this to them."

"I explained to you..."

"They love you. Do you get that?"

"Of course."

"And you're still willing to lie to them?"

"Like you didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

"That we were going to lie to them."

"I didn't know!"

"Well that makes you either stupid, or ignorant." 

"You think I'm stupid?"

"No, but what's behind door number two..."

Jimin screams. "I forgot! Okay? I forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"What it was like!"

"What what was like?"

"To have a family! I forgot what it was like to have a family. I've been on my since I was thirteen, and I'd forgot what it was like to have people that love you, and make you breakfast, and give you necklaces..." Suddenly, Jimin has a hard time speaking and is short of breath. He goes to the side of the speed boat. "I'm going to take a walk."

"We need to head back."

"Alone. I need alone time."

"What?"

Jimin looks at Yoongi with a scared and confused look. "I'm, uh, about to lose my shit. Big time. I need a second."

"But..."

Jimin sounds panicked. "Stop right there!" Yoongi puts up his hands in surrender and stays put. "I'm going to be over there. Away from you. Just sit down, turn around, and act like you're not here."

Yoongi goes to speak, but Jimin motions for him to sit down and turn around, so he does. Jimin gets off the boat and manages to climb onto the rock, walking away from Yoongi on the flat surface. 

On the rock, Jimin tries diaphragmatic breathing to calm down, giving himself a manic pep talk. "You can do this. Couple more hours, and then you'll never see these people again. Eventually you'll write a letter. Apologize. Send the necklace back."

"Jimin!" Yoongi calls from where he is on the boat.

"No talking!"

"Watch your step, okay? It can be dangerous."

"Again, you're supposed to be..." Jimin doesn't finish his sentence. 

Yoongi sits with his back turned to Jimin, waiting for his reply. He doesn't hear anything. That's weird. With his back still turned he calls out to him. "Jimin?" Yoongi then turns around and looks for Jimin. He doesn't see him. He gets out of the boat and goes onto the rock, walking in the direction he last saw Jimin. "Jimin? I know I'm breaking 'the rules' here, but where are you?" He takes one more step before he hears...

"Yoongi!!! Help!!!"

Yoongi still can't see him, but runs in the direction of his voice. He soon rounds a piece of rock that was sticking up and sees that Jimin has slipped and been swallowed by the sea. His upper torso sticks out of the ocean, trying to keep afloat with his arms that are clinging onto the edge of the slippery rock. His eyes are wide, and he's almost hyperventilating. It's a bizarre sight. 

"Oh, thank God!" Jimin shouts, when he spots Yoongi.

Yoongi tries to control himself, but bursts out laughing. 

Jimin is really scared. "Wh-, wh-, why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just relax. I'll get you out of there. You've just got a mound of seaweed on your head, you look hilarious. No biggie."

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"The thing that doctors do in E.R. when they tell the gunshot victim who is bleeding to death that they're going to be okay. Don't do that!"

"It's not like that. Really. We do need to be careful here though, I don't want us both to fall in. Stay still, okay?"

"Uh-huh." 

Yoongi is ten feet away from Jimin now. He's checking that the rock is stable, and slowly walks his way. "So, I'm going to walk up to you and very slowly pull you out. Okay?"

"I'm really cold."

"Yeah, that's normal when you just fall into the sea." Yoongi stands over Jimin, whose head just comes up to his ankle. He calmly looks down on him. "So I'm going to pull you up by your armpits. I'm probably going to touch ass. But don't freak out."

Jimin shakes his head yes, just wanting to get out of the sea. Yoongi reaches down and slowly lifts him out the ocean. Jimin doesn't say a word.

"When I get you all the way out, I need you to hold on to me. I'm going to carry you over there."

Jimin nods yes as he puts his arms around Yoongi. Yoongi's strong, so it isn't difficult for him to slowly carry him 'over the threshold' style from the rock to the boat. 

Yoongi speaks once Jimin's safe from the water. "I've, uh, never done that before."

"You said it was 'no biggie'."

"Yeah. Well. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." 

Yoongi smiles and Jimin smiles back. Yoongi walks very comfortably with Jimin in his arms. He fits just right. 

Jimin looks up to Yoongi gratefully smiling. "You shouldn't of laughed at me."

"You woulda laughed at me."

"Yeah. While I was getting my camera." 

The two stare at each other for a beat. There's a real spark. They might kiss.

"Gab-Do wants me back."

Whoah. Not what Jimin was expecting. He looks down. "And?"

"Well. It seemed like you were having... second thoughts."

"Yeah. I was."

"Maybe we should do it. Come clean."

"Put me down." Yoongi puts Jimin down near the boat. Jimin tries to regain his composure. "You wanna call it off?"

"If you do."

"Fine. It's over. We'll tell them when we get back." Jimin sits hunched over with a blanket around him. Yoongi drives the boat. They don't talk.


	6. Something To Say

Yoongi and Jimin walk towards the house, which looms above them as they prepare to deliver the news that they aren't getting married. The front door opens, and Gook comes outside in a hurry. He's clearly been waiting.

"Come with me."

"Where's mum, dad? We all need to talk." Yoongi asks.

"Not now. C'mon." 

Yoongi and Jimin look at each other, not sure what to do. Gook storms off and they follow.

Yoongi, Jimin and Gook arrive at the door to the guesthouse. Gook stops before they go in, turning towards his son. "I haven't told your mother about any of this, and I don't plan to." He then turns to Jimin. "I was really beginning to like you. Sorry about this." Gook opens the door and goes inside.

The guesthouse has been converted into a squash court. In the middle of the court, a man patiently sits on a metal folding chair. It's Guk.

Guk smiles. "Hey there kids. Good to see ya!"

Yoongi turns to his dad. "What did you do?" Gook doesn't answer, he's not proud of himself. Yoongi starts getting angry. "What did you do, dad!?"

"I called him yesterday. He told me that you were lying, and that he was going to catch you. That he was going to send you to prison."

Mr. Guk turns to Yoongi. "We made a deal and dad here flew me up. Now you tell the truth, and get off scott free. It's like it never happened for you."

"You made a deal with him? On my behalf?" Yoongi says sternly.

Gook starts to grow angry too, not liking the way his son was talking to him. "You were making a mistake..."

"That's none of your business."

"It's fine." Jimin steps in.

"The hell it is. It is not fine!" Yoongi shouts.

Mr. Guk rolls his eyes. "Oh quack, quack, quack. Just tell me what really happened, and I'll be on my way. No one gets hurt, we all get what we want."

Jimin takes Yoongi's hand. "It's okay. Tell him."

Yoongi looks at his father. "You do not get to make this decision. This is my decision." He then turns to face Guk. "The truth is... I've been working for Jimin for three years. Six months ago we started dating. I recently asked him to marry me, and he said yes. See you both at the wedding."

"What are you doing, Yoongi?" Gook asks, appalled. 

Yoongi grabs Jimin's hand. "Come on, we gotta get ready." Jimin and Yoongi storm out of the squash court.

The couple walks briskly to the house.

"What was I thinking? They act like they're nice, but really, they're evil." Yoongi sulks.

"He's only doing it because he loves you."

"Are you defending him? Are you defending the king dick?"

"Just stop. Think about this."

"Oh, I've thought about it. And know what I think? I think you saved my life. Thank you, Jimin. Getting married to you is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Without this, I might've ended up back here."

Up at the house, Du opens the door. "There you are! You two almost gave me a heart attack. C'mon, get dressed!"

"Coming mum!" Yoongi turns to Jimin. "Time to sack up." Yoongi winks and goes inside, and Jimin follows, not sure.

Chairs are being set up outside, guest have started arriving to the island via boat. Yoongi stands on the deck, wearing his tuxedo. Gab-Do arrives for the wedding, and they lock eyes. Yoongi waves hello and mouths 'sorry', turning around to go back inside.

Yoongi's father sits in his bedroom and watched TV. He's not dressed for the wedding yet. Du shakes her head at him in the mirror as she puts on her earrings. 

Grandma knock on the door to Jimin's room and goes inside. Jimin is suited up in the altered ancient suit, and hair and makeup all done. Everything looks amazing.

"If I were one to brag, I'd say that suit is perfect." Areum gushes.

"Matches the shoes." Jimin nods his head to the ground, and shows Areum the shoes he has on, the same ones he arrived here in and everyone thought were too over the top. Now they sure do come in handy.

Areum smiles. "You ready?"

With the ocean in the background, about two hundred guests sit in white chairs. Yoongi stands under a gazebo, and smiles at his mother in the front row. He ignores his father. Gab-Do sits nearby, next to Guk. From the gazebo, Yoongi nods at a group of cello players, who begin playing from downloaded sheet music that reads 'Taeyang - Eyes, Nose, Lips.' Heads turn with the start of the music, to see Areum walk Jimin down the aisle. 

When Jimin recognizes the song, he smiles, mouthing to Yoongi. "Nice song."

Yoongi shrugs his shoulders.

"Is that your song, dear?" Areum whispers up at Jimin.

"I guess so." Jimin and Areum stop at the end of the aisle. Looking up, Jimin sees the justice of the peace, Rosito. (Yes, the same guy from the liquor store and the strip club.)

He smiles at Jimin and speak quietly. "It's me, Rosito."

Jimin just nods his head, indicating that he remembers him, and then bends down to give Areum a kiss, before turning to face Yoongi. They whisper while they walk up to Rosito.

"You look gorgeous."

Jimin smiles, feeling the blush come up to his cheeks. "You look disgusting."

"So, is this what you dreamed of when you were a little boy?"

"Oh, you bet." 

They make it to the Gazebo, where Rosito awaits. He smiles at the two of them before raising his voice louder to speak to the crowd. "We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. To give recognition to the beauty, honesty, and unselfish ways..." 

Jimin looks at Yoongi on the word 'unselfish', but he's looking straight ahead, determined to get through this.

Rosito continues. "...of Yoongi and Jimin's true love..."

'True Love' gets Jimin as well, although no one in the audience notices.

"...before their family and friends."

'Family and Friends' gets a reaction out of Gab-Do and Gook. Gab-Do purses his lips and and Yoongi's father holds onto his chair in order to keep himself seated.

"For it is family and friends who taught Yoongi and Jimin to love, so it is only right that family and friends all celebrate that love here today." Rosito takes a breath before carrying on. "And if there is anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage and love, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

Guk stays quiet. Gook takes a tug from a flask. Rosito is about to continue, but something gets his attention. He's not sure what to do. "Jimin, do you have a question?"

Jimin has his hand halfway up, eyes squinted shut like the new kid in class not sure of himself. "No."

"Then why is your hand up?"

"I have something to say. It's not a question though."

"Can it wait until after?"

"Uh. Um. No."

Yoongi stares at him in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

Jimin gathers himself and turns around to the crowd. They stare back, unsure what to make of this foreigner. "Hey there folks. Thanks for coming out. I've got a little announcement to make about the 'wedding'."

"Don't do this." Yoongi begs.

Jimin smiles and squeezes Yoongi's hand. "Not sure the best way to tell you all this. But, uh... I made Yoongi marry me. This is all a sham."

Guk victoriously pumps his fist in the air.

Jimin continues talking. "I was going to get kicked out of the country - so I told Yoongi that I would destroy his career if he didn't marry me."

"No wait..." Yoongi tries to interrupt.

"Yoongi. Please. Let me finish." He stares straight at the Min family. "Yoongi wanted to stop this when we got off the plane, but I wouldn't let him. Don't blame him. This is all my fault." He then turns back to Rosito. "Could you get the band started? And give these people something to drink." He then looks back around to Mr. Guk. "And you. Meet me at your dingy in ten, you're taking me to the airport."

"You got it!" 

Jimin nods, hands Yoongi the bouquet, and confidently walks back up the aisle with all eyes on him. He stops when he gets to Gab-Do and leans down. "Take care of him."

"Promise."

Jimin walks back into the house. Alone.

Back inside the bedroom, Jimin's wedding tux is laid on the bed. His bag is packed when Yoongi knocks and comes in. 

Jimin is on the phone, speaking enthusiastically. "Uh-huh. Yeah. That's great Feng. Good news. Talk to you on Monday." Jimin hangs up.

"So Feng's back in?" Yoongi starts.

Jimin nods distractedly. Getting Feng to do the publicity tour doesn't mean much right now. "Yup. He's in. For now."

"Maybe this'll be your Mockingbird?"

"Yeah. Right." Jimin starts collecting his bags.

"Great exit back there."

"Thanks. Fun weekend."

"Same old, same old, around here."

"Wasn't sure if your mum would want me to strip the sheets, so I just left them."

"I'll let her know." Yoongi pauses for a moment. "Why did you tell them all that?"

"It was getting too messy. We weren't going to be able to keep it up." 

"Don't start lying to me now."

Jimin stops for a moment. "I heard you and Gab-Do at the school. I think he meant what he said. He's a great guy, you should stay. It's the right thing. You're perfect for each other."

"But... but what about you? What are you gonna do?"

Jimin wants to keep the conversation short. "Don't worry about me. I'll survive."

"So what? This is it?"

"Yup. This is it." Jimin walks to the door, but stops. He turns to Yoongi. Despite his best effort to act cold, he can't help himself. "Have an amazing life, okay? You're a good person. You deserve it." He puts out his hand, and Yoongi shakes it. It's electric, but Jimin denies it. "Goodbye, Yoongi."

Jimin walks down to the dock carrying his suitcase. He can hear that the party is in full swing and smiles.

Guk drives his little speedboat and Jimin holds his suitcase tight. It's choppy, and the outboard motor is loud. The two have to yell to talk.

"I want you to say the words." Guk shouts, feeling smug with himself.

"I'm not doing great in the dignity department, can we not do this right now?"

"Say it."

Jimin closes his eyes, hating that it's come to this. "I'll publish your book."

Guk smiles. "Now was that so hard?"

Yoongi sits by himself and finishes a beer by the shore. Gab-Do walks up to him, looking fabulous, with two more beers. "So here's the deal. I'm going to have a million questions for you tomorrow..." Gab-Do sits down next to Yoongi. "...but for now I thought we'd just sit here and drink beer. Okay?"

Yoongi nods and Gab-Do hands him another beer. "Thanks." Yoongi thanks him with a kiss on the cheek. Then, realizing where and who he is with, he puts his beer down. He turns to Gab-Do again with a determined look, gives him a kiss on the lips, then follows it up with an even bigger kiss. When they finish, Gab-Do is grinning, eyes closed. Yoongi looks worried. Something is wrong.

"You have been practicing." Gab-Do compliments.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Jimin told me that you, uh, turned into bit of a man whore up there." Yoongi looks down, a bit ashamed. Gab-Do makes light. "You're gonna have to put that in check if you move back. Cause me and Ben Cacab are the only two real options down here... and I'll kick that bitch's ass."

Yoongi gives him a polite smile. He's not really in the mood to joke, and Gab-Do notices. "So no jokes yet? Too soon?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little... confused."

"That kiss didn't seem 'confused'." 

Yoongi takes a second to collect himself. "You're amazing, Gab. And I've thought about being with you for a long time. A long time. When you said those things at the school? I've dreamed about hearing you say those things. But as crazy as this seems. I know now... that we're just not meant to be." Gab-Do pulls back like he's been punched. "Thing is... when I said goodbye to Jimin? I felt sick. For the three years we worked together, I wanted to be as far away from him as possible. But now that he's gone? I'm just really... sad. I want him with me. What is that?"

The question hangs in the air.

"I don't know."

"I think I have to find out."

"Find out what?"

"If he feels the same way."

Gab-Do begins to tear up, but won't let himself cry. "Well. Okay then. What's a boy gonna do?" His voice cracks. "I guess you want who you want." Gab-Do gives a melancholy smile.

"I'm so sorry." Yoongi pauses. "But, I gotta go."

"Uh-huh."

Yoongi gets up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really. Go." Gab-Do nods his approval and Yoongi runs off to the party.


	7. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end notes :)

Du, Gook and Areum sit at a table next to the bar, with dumbstruck looks on their faces. Rosito mixes drinks and flips bottles when Yoongi runs up to them all, looking excited.

His father frowns. "What are you so God damn happy about?"

"What? Oh. Well, I'm, uh, going to see Jimin."

"What?!"

His mother seems just as shocked and starts protesting as well. "He violated you. We should report him."

"Who you gonna report him to, mum?" 

"Oh my God. He's got Stockholm syndrome."

"I don't have Stockholm syndrome. And he didn't violate me."

"What is going on, Yoongi?"

Yoongi slows down and explains to him mum. "I'm sorry I lied to you. That was an awful thing to do. But it took this weekend for me to see how funny, and screwed up and perfect Jimin is for me. I think he's... the one."

"But you already thought he was the one."

"No, I didn't. Not until he left."

"Really? Does he think that too?"

"I don't know. I've got to get to the airport and find out."

Du doesn't say anything, then breaks out into a smile thinking about how romantic this is. "He's going to stop Jimin from leaving! At the airport!"

"But I gotta hurry. His plane leaves any second. I might not make it."

Du is still caught up in the romance of it all, so doesn't leave any room for doubt. "He's not sure he's going to make it!"

Gook's temper snaps and the anger clearly shows on his face. "Are you buying this horse shit?"

"Oh, Gook!" Du slaps her husbands arm.

Yoongi just shakes his head. "I don't have time to explain this to you."

"Well then make some God-damn time. Cause I won't let you throw your life away for some guy."

"I don't care."

"Excuse me?" His father is getting angrier. 

"I don't care. I love you and want you to understand. But I'm not asking your permission here. I'm doing this."

"Oh, really?"

From behind them, Areum stands up and shouts. "Boys! Stop it! Stop it!" But suddenly, a look of panic flashes across her face. She grabs the table to steady herself, but pulls the table cloth, causing a loud crash. 

Gook and Yoongi run over. "Mum, are you okay?"

"I'm having a... I need to go to the hospital. Fast."

Jimin and Mr. Guk board the jet together. Jimin finds his seat in first class and discovers the Handsome Man from the bus journey before sitting nearby.

The man notices Guk and tuts. "Is this another gay assistant?"

Jimin doesn't say anything and takes his seat. 

Two coast guardsman carry Areum on a gurney to their waiting helicopter. Gook, Yoongi and Du follow behind. They all pile into a large chopper and fly off.

An oxygen mask covers Areums face. Gook holds her hand, and Areum motions for Gook to come closer and he leans down. 

Gook sits up and shouts over the helicopter noise. "Yoongi! She has something she wants to say to us!"

Yoongi leans down, and joins his father and grandma. Their three heads are very close together.

Areum speaks to them both through the oxygen mask. "Listen to me. You two need to stop fighting. You'll never see eye to eye, but you're family. If this doesn't stop, one day you'll regret it." She focuses her attention on to Gook. "Promise me you'll stand by Yoongi, even if you don't agree with him."

"I... I promise."

"And Yoongi. Promise you'll work harder to be a part of this family."

"I promise, Grandma."

"Okay, then." Areum closes her eyes. She looks peaceful. A moment passes, then suddenly she takes off her mask, sits up, and yells to the pilot, as if nothing happened. "I'm feeling much better. I don't need to go to the hospital. Take us to the airport, please."

Yoongi and Gook are confused. Stunned even. "What...what is going on?" Gook then lowers his voice so the Coast Guard can't hear. "Did you fake a heart attack?"

"We didn't have time for your squabbling, and I knew a helicopter would be the quickest way to the airport. It seemed like the best way."

"The best way?" Yoongi questions, still trying to process what is happening.

"And remember, you two promised me that you're going to get along. I wasn't kidding about that."

The pilot calls back towards the crazy family. "Ma'am, I'm not authorized to take you to the airport..."

Areum turns her head around as far back as she can to answer the pilot. "Larry Fontanilla! Don't make me call your mother!"

Back on the plane, Guk talks non-stop. Jimin is in hell.

"...I want my book launch to be special. I'm thinking we throw a soiree at the Nevsky Monastery. In St. Petersberg?" Jimin stares at him blankly. "Where Dostoyevsky is buried? Hello? I thought you were a professional..." 

Jimin closes his eyes to numb the pain. 

The helicopter lands, and Yoongi jumps out. His family follows as they run to the control tower.

Manny Mendoza has an easy job. Jets fly into Sagada, but there are only about six flights a day. He is half awake as he radios Jimin's flight. Reggae music plays in the background. "Flight 1601, you're clear for takeoff."

"Roger that, Manny." 

The phone rings in the tower and Manny picks it up. "Tower. Talk to me."

"Hey Manny, It's Yoongi." Yoongi is running and sounds out of breath down the line.

"Hey man. Heard about your man bailing. How often does this happen to you?"

"Need you do to me a solid. I gotta see my 'man' and he's on that flight. Could you stop it for me?"

"No can do mate. Need a good reason for the KOCA holes. Lose my job if I delivered a favour."

"Oh, c'mon Manny!"

The plane rattles as it gains speed for takeoff. Jimin studies the safety pamphlet, trying to ignore Guk.

"...so next topic. Celebrities. Let's invite the Bill Clinton's and leave out the Paris Hilton's, okay?" Guk smiles as he look out the window and sees the plane leave Sagada.

Yoongi and his family stand outside the tower and watch Jimin's plane take off.

"Well. That's it. Once he gets back to Seoul, it'll be like this never happened." Yoongi looks defeated.

Gook sees how sad his son is, and takes a deep breath. "So, you know I think you shouldn't be with Jimin, right?"

"You've made it crystal clear."

"Good." Gook looks at Areum. "Well, consider this me keeping my promise." Gook pulls out his cellphone and hits a button. He waits for an answer. "Hey! Mendoza! Yeah, yeah, yeah, his running out was something. But that's what I'm calling you about. I've got a favour to ask you, about one of your planes..."

Mr. Guk smiles and continues to talk. Jimin is in a stupor. "...you know those two hundred pages I took out? I'm going to put them back..."

A flight attendant comes to Jimin and interrupts. "Mr. Park? Would you come with me?"

Jimin is excited to get away from Guk. "Yes, of course." He unbuckles his seat belt, about to get out of his seat.

"What's this about?" Guk questions.

The flight attendant looks a bit confused herself, clearing never having done this before. "There's someone on the radio for you." She points to the flight attendant cabin located at the front of the plane, outside the cockpit. "Uh, a Min Yoongi?"

Jimin shakes his head and re-buckles his seat belt. "Tell him I'm not here."

Yoongi and his family are huddled around the radio in the tower. Manny is stood nearby.

The flight attendants voice comes through. "I'm sorry. He won't come talk to you."

"Shit! He's never going to pick up..." Yoongi's at a loss of what to do.

Manny turns to Yoongi. "Know what, mate? Cut this guy loose. You remember Ben Cacab? He'd totally been into you..."

Suddenly, Yoongi has an idea. He picks up the hand mic. "Excuse me Miss Flight Attendant, could you ask the captain to do me one more favour..."

There's a ding on the aircraft and the captain's voice comes out over the loudspeaker. "Welcome to flight 1601 to Seoul, this is your captain. We've reached our cruising altitude of 30,000 feet. Flight time will be four hours and thirty minutes. And Jimin? Yoongi has something he'd like to say to you."

The captain's voice disappears and gets replaced by Yoongi's. "Uh, hey Jimin. And cause I'm on the loudspeaker, hey everyone on the plane." The other passengers look around to try to figure out who's Jimin. Meanwhile, Jimin looks down and acts like he doesn't know either. "This certainly isn't how I wanted to do this. I mean, I'm not really into the whole baring your soul in front of strangers thing, but I figure it's now or never. So here goes."

Inside the tower Yoongi puts down the hand mic for a second to gain composure. His family encourages him. Even Manny, "You're doing great, man."

Yoongi pushes the button down on the hand mic. "I know you're used to being on your own. And that you're comfortable with you life the way it is. And that in a million years you wouldn't have thought that we should be together. I know, because I felt the exact same way." Every passenger is enraptured by the words coming out of the loudspeaker. The flight attendants, the handsome stranger, everyone. "And you know what else I know? I know that I'm tired of being alone. And I think you're tired of being alone too. So come on. Talk to me. Please."

The handsome bus stranger turns to Jimin, with genuine concern. "Do you really feel like you're alone?"

"Oh, good lord." 

Yoongi and his family stare at the radio, waiting to see if there is going to be an answer. Manny crosses his fingers.

Then all of a sudden, Jimin's voice comes out from the radio and into the tower. "What the hell are you doing?"

Everyone in the tower smiles. They're making progress.

"We need to talk."

Jimin is now standing at the front of the plane with all the passengers watching him. "About what?"

"Have you ever thought there might be a reason we've been together for the last three years?"

"As boss and assistant."

"Things change, Jimin."

Jimin's voice sounds disbelieving. "Things change?"

"Yeah, things change."

"Is that the best you got?"

Gook hits Yoongi, as if to say 'see, that's what I said.' 

Yoongi composes himself. "Now, tell me the truth. When you left, were you relieved or sad that we didn't have an excuse to be together anymore?"

Gook gives Yoongi the thumbs up. That was a good one.

"What's your point?"

"Because I am sick that you left. And if you feel sick too, then why shouldn't we just be together?" 

Jimin goes to answer, but stops. Yoongi is right. He wants to go back. Even the passengers on the plane can see it.

Guk panics. "Are you thinking about going back to him?" Jimin doesn't answer. "We have a deal! You can't back out now!"

The flight attendant steps it, annoyed that Guk is trying to break up Yoongi and Jimin. "Sir, you need to sit down."

"I will do no such thing." Guk protests.

"Sir, I'm ordering you to return to your seat."

Other passengers yell 'sit down asshole' at Guk. 

"Who said that?" Guk asks annoyed, looking around frantically. 

"Sir, this is your third and final warning!"

"Listen sweetheart..." Guk pokes the flight attendant. "I'm a federal officer, so why don't you get me another cocktail and mind your own..." 400,000 Volts of electric surge through Guk. He twitches violently and crashes to the floor.

Behind him, the handsome stranger holds a stun gun and a badge. "Well, I'm a federal Air Marshall. And you're under arrest for disobeying a crew member, assault, and possible intoxication." The man pulls out flex cuffs, zips them around Guk's wrists, and throws him in the bathroom. He then takes the radio from Jimin and speaks to the passengers. "Sorry everybody, but protocol says we need to get this unruly passenger off the plane ASAP. Sagada's the closest airport, so if it's okay with you, I'm gonna have the captain turn this bird around." 

There are wild cheers from the passengers and Jimin blushes. The handsome man turns and winks at Jimin. "Told you I was a romantic."

Flight 1601 glides to a safe landing. Yoongi and his family wait on the tarmac, and the plane taxis to them. A truck drives stairs to the front door of the plane and the door opens. Jimin steps out, and Yoongi walks up the steps.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

Yoongi looks Jimin in the eyes. "But it did."

Jimin looks down, a little embarrassed. "I'm not the kind of guy who gets saved." Yoongi smiles, and without warning, Jimin grabs him, and plants a long, deep, and wet kiss on his mouth. 

The long kiss is interrupted by the handsome stranger and Mr. Guk. "Uh, sorry, but excuse us." The man leads a handcuffed and still dazed Guk down the steps.

Jimin calls over to Guk. "Hey! Do you think getting arrested might affect you at work?" Guk has no retort. "Oh, and I'm not going to be able to publish your book after all."

Guk frowns. "So you are getting married this weekend?"

Jimin smiles. "Absolutely not. But who knows?" He looks at Yoongi. "We might by the time you get out of jail." Guk makes a 'go to hell' face and shuffles off. Jimin turns back to Yoongi, all smiles. "I've got some explaining to do." Jimin and Yoongi walk down the steps and stand in front of Yoongi's family. He turns to Du. "Hi. I'm Jimin. I've known your son for years, but we've just recently begun to see each other romantically." He then turns to Gook. "I want to get to know you all, and spend some real time down here in Sagada." Then he turns to Areum. "I'm not sure when you are going to see him get married, but I promise as long as I'm with him, he'll be happy."

Passengers cram up to the plane windows to see what will happen.

"That's all we ever wanted." Grandma Areum gives Jimin and Yoongi a big hug. Du joins in. The Gook.

Passengers cheer.

Back at the Min estate, the party is in full swing. Baldev chases his balls. Rosito slides onstage and sings with the band, and surprisingly has a beautiful voice. Du and Gook cut a rug. They've done this before.

Gab-Do and Areum chat and laugh at a nearby table. The handsome stranger brings Gab-Do a drink, and Grandma Areum winks and leaves the two alone.

Jimin and Yoongi dance, all smiles, even though they aren't very good. And as everyone dances, outside sat at the top of the tallest tree on the island, sits an eagle's nest, and inside three eagles chirp along to the music, snuggled up to Jimin's phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ The End ~
> 
> Authors Note: So there is this idea that I have had in my mind for about five years now and I'm now thinking it is time to finally release it to the world.
> 
> As you know I've been recreating a lot of movies into Yoonmin fanfics because I've be so stuck and uncertain on how and if I could ever create a work of my own again. So I can't tell you when and I'm still unsure on how to even bring my story to life but I wanted to know if any of you would be interested and excited to read an original story of mine.
> 
> You can find a short description of my idea in the notes at the end of Chapter Ten on my newest work 'Love, Jimin' and I would really love it if you went over there to check it out. Please please please comment and give me advice and feedback if you think I should go ahead and try to bring my story to life. It would honestly mean so much to me, and let me know if you think my writing is even good enough to be able to write something of my own as I am so nervous and scared that it won't be as detailed and as well written as I would like.
> 
> And if any of you have any writing tips please do let me know as I am constantly looking for ways to improve my writing and if you have any advice on how to make my works better I would really appreciate it. Thank you and I purple you <3


End file.
